jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Furia./Inna historia
Krótkie wytłumaczenie: • piszę z różnych perspektyw • na początku wszystko dzieje się podobnie jak w JWS tylko zmieniłam trochę fabułę, a potem wyglądają jak w JWS2 ale wszystko dzieje się inaczej • pochyła czcionka to myśli lub/i sny • pogrubione są wypowiedzi. ' To... Chyba tyle... :P' Z góry przepraszam za błędy ort. Porwanie Perspektywa Czkawki - Czego...? - odparłem schodząc na dół z niechęcią. - Może trochę grzeczniej. Zaraz zaczyna się smocze szkolenie. ''' - '''Tato... Nie chcę iść. - stanąłem na schodach i złożyłem ręce na krzyż. Ojciec posłał mi groźnie spojrzenie. Westchnąłem. - Już idę... '- rzuciłem od niechcenia i wyszedłem z domu. Bardzo wolno szedłem, ale i tak ( niestety ) zdążyłem. Stanąłem przed wejściem do akademii. ''Raz kozie śmierć. - westchnąłem i wszedłem. Potknąłem się i wpadłem na wóz z narzędziami śmiercionośnymi. Rozległ się huk i wszystkie oczy skupiły się na mnie. - '''A ty znowu? Myślałam, że dałeś sobie spokój, po wczorajszej wpadce. - zaśmiała się wrednie Astrid, a z nią inni, oprócz Pyskacza. Tatara... wiedziałem. '' - '''Cześć... '- mruknąłem pod nosem. I tak upłynął mi dzień. Prawie stałem się krótszy o głowę, ale to taki szczegół. Wszystkim by było lepiej. Wracam do domu, a za mną idą pozostali. Słyszę ich śmiechy i rozmowę... - Ty, Czkawkuś. A ty przypadkiem nie miałeś Nocnej Furii zabić? '- zadrwił sobie Sączysmark. Cała grupka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Nie wytrzymałem. - J'eśli myślisz sobie, że możesz żartować ze słabszych, jeśli możesz się na nich wyzywać to jesteś idiotą! '''- wykrzyczałem mu prosto w twarz. Nikt nie pisnął ani słówka. Zmarszczyłem brwi i pobiegłem nad Krucze Urwisko. Zły wrzuciłem kilka kamieni do wody. ''Nie mogą sobie znaleźć innej ofiary tylko mnie?! '' Usłyszałem nagle ryki. ''Aha... Znowu atakują. '' Zacząłem biec szybko do kuźni pomóc Pyskaczowi. Oczywiście Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka mieli lepszą fuchę odemnie. We wszystkim byli lepsi. Zawsze... No nic. Zacząłem zabierać popsute narzędzia i je naprawiać z Pyskaczem. Ostrzyłem właśnie miecz, gdy usłyszeliśmy charakterystyczny świst. - '''Nocna Furia... - szepnąłem do siebie i wybiegłem z kuźni. Stanąłem w centrum wioski w nieoświetlonym miejscu. Nie byłem sam, byli też Astrid i inni. Patrzyłem się w niebo. Widać było czarny cień szybko poruszający się po niebie, a po chwili zniknął. - Gdzie on jest? - spytała Astrid Śledzika. On tylko wzruszył ramionami. Odwróciłem się w ich stronę. - Czkawa! - krzyknęła odruchowo Astrid, a mnie czarne, masywne łapy porwały w powietrze. - Aaaaaaaaa!! - próbowałem się wydostać, ale nic z tego. Spojrzałem w górę, na pysk czarnego jak noc smoka. Był skupiony tylko na jednym punkcie, leciał przed siebie. Nocna Furia... Prawdziwa Nocna Furia... right Mam nadzieję, że się rozdział spodobał. :D Proszę, konentujcie to opowiadanie, bo to naprawdę bardzo motywuje! :) Wow! Perspektywa Czkawki Smok nie raczył spojrzeć w dół. Wbijał swoje pazury w moje kościste ręce. Syknąłem z bólu. Smok wydał z siebie tylko chrząknięcie i nadal leciał przed siebie. Podrzucił mnie i złapał za nogi. - No, jeszcze lepiej. - powiedziałem z ironią. Smokowi najwyraźniej się to nie spodobało, bo błyskawiczne swoimi żółto-zielonymi oczami gapił się na mnie i powarkiwał. Miał małe źrenice. To chyba nie wróży nic dobrego... Powoli widać było cel naszej podróży, mojej... Wbrew woli. To było miejsce inne niż wszystkie. Wyspę otaczały ogromne kolce lodowe, a wokół wyspy były statki poprzebijane kolcami. Smok wleciał do środka. Nocna Furia to podobno najinteligentniejszy smok. Dlaczego zabrał z wyspy akurat mnie? Czym się wyróżniam? Tym, że jestem ofermą? '' Czarna bestia postawiła mnie na ziemi i siadła na przeciwko mnie. Źrenice znacznie mu się powiększyły, nie wyglądał już tak strasznie jak podczas lotu. Był... Uroczy moim zdaniem. Usiadłem i złożyłem nogi na krzyż, czyli siadłem "po turecku" i zacząłem obserwować smoka. Siedział nieruchomo, a ja nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Wziąłem patyk i zacząłem coś rysować. Smok stanął za mną i uważnie obserwował mój każdy ruch ręką. Przyglądał się jeszcze chwilę, a potem poszedł sobie. Straciłem go z oczu, gdy wszedł w krzaki. Wstałem i zacząłem rozglądać się i rozmyślać dlaczego Nocna Furia mnie tu sprowadziła. Stanąłem nad przepaścią i westchnąłem. Zobaczyłem nagle postać olbrzymiego smoka, który wstał. Leżał on przedtem w przepaści. Był naprawdę OGROMNY! Odszedłem kilka kroków w tył i wpadłem na tę samą Nocną Furię, z którą wcześniej leciałem. Czarny smok ukłonił się białemu olbrzymowi i popchnął mnie głową do krawędzi, a sam odsunął się trzy kroki w tył. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Obróciłem głowę i zerknąłem na Furię, a potem na olbrzyma. Biały smok dmuchnął we mnie lodem i zamroził mi włosy. Nie wiedziałem co to znaczy, ale chyba coś dobrego skoro szczerbata Furia się na swój sposób zaśmiała. A potem biały smok znów znikł w przepaści. Odwróciłem się, ale Nocnej Furii już nie było. ''Gdzie on może być...? '' Poszedłem za śladem łap. Zobaczyłem bawiące się razem smoki. Nie była to Nocna Furia ani Ponocniki. To też nie były Grąkle, Zębirogi czy Śmiertniki. Takie smoki nigdy nie atakowały Berk. Miały dwie duże tylnie łapy, na których chodziły i miały też dwie, bardzo małe łapy. Ich głowa była podłóżna, a z tyłu głowy był wachlarz. Jeden smok był złoto-zielony, a drugi fioletowo-żółty. Ganiały się po wyspie, śmiejąc się na swój sposób. Przyglądałem się im i uśmiechnąłem, ale nie to mnie zaciekawiło. Zobaczyłem krzaki ruszające się, a z nich wystawało drzewko. Podszedłem i odgarnąłem liście. Zobaczyłem smoka coś rysującego, a tym smokiem była oczywiście Nocna Furia. Zacząłem się uśmiechać pod nosem i poszedłem na środek wyspy i usiadłem. Olbrzymi smok nagle wstał i zaczął ryczeć, a po chwili zniknął pod wodą . Podbiegłem do przepaści zobaczyć co się stało. Stanąłem na brzegu i patrzyłem w dół. Czarne łapy znów mnie porwały. - '''Eeej. Gdzie ty lecisz?' - spytałem smoka, który spojrzał się na mnie i warknął przyjaźnie. To chyba dobrze. Wszystkie smoki wyleciały nad ocean. Było ich naprawdę ogromna ilość. Nagle wszystkie smoki stanęły, z oceanu wypłynął biały olbrzym i zaczął "ziać" rybami. Ahaaa... To coś w stylu rodzinnego obiadu... Wszystkie smoki zaczęły łapać te ryby. Też chciałem coś zjeść, ale nogami nie dałem rady złapać. Furia miała pełny pysk ryb, niektóre ryby wypadały mu i wpadały znów do oceanu. Smoki się najadły i wróciłem z nimi na ich wyspę. Czarny smok postawił mnie na ziemie. Ja usiadłem, a on stanął obok i wypluł mi połowę ryby. Skrzywiłem się. Smok usiadł naprzeciw mnie i patrzył się to na rybę, to na mnie. - Mam zjeść? - zapytałem. Smok skinął głową. Fuuuu. '' Teraz ja patrzyłem się na smoka i na rybę. Smok ruszał pyskiem tak jakby jadł. Z niechęcią wziąłem obślinioną rybę i ugryzłem kawałek. Smok połknął coś, każąc mi to samo zrobić. Wywróciłem oczami i pokonałem. Myślałem że zwymiotuję, ale obeszło się bez tego. Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo. Smok mnie naśladował. Uśmiechnął się! Wstałem i poszedłem dwa kroki w przód. Smok za mną. Wyciągnąłem do niego rękę. -' Nie bój się. Ja nie zrobię Tobie a ni innemu smokowi krzywdy. Ja nie jestem jednym z tych na Berk.' - mówiłem do niego wyciągając coraz bliżej niego dłoń. Po niedługim wahaniu smok przyłożył łeb do mojej dłoni, ale po chwili poszedł sobie, a ja usiadłem na kamieniu i zacząłem rozmyślać. ''Dlaczego on mnie tu sprowadził? Nie chciał żebym tam był? Myślał, że tu będzie mi lepiej? Dlaczego akurat mnie? Mam do niego tyle pytań, ale niestety nie rozumiem po smoczemu... Nagle poczułem pysk na swoich plecach, pchał mnie. Odwróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem szczerbatą mordkę, którą polubiłem. Smok kazał mi na niego siąść. Zrobiłem to. Powoli smok wzbił się w powietrze, a potem przyśpieszył. On chyba też mnie polubił. Nazwałem go... Szczerbatek. Spędziliśmy wiele wspaniałych jak i okropnych chwil razem. Bardzo się ze sobą zżyliśmy i dla siebie moglibyśmy zrobić wszystko. 'No. Ten rozdział dłuższy. Mam nadzieję, że się wam podoba. :)' 'Mam nadzieję, że was zaciekawiło. ;3 Proszę, nadal komentujcie. :)' Nieznajomy.... czy jednak znajomy? Perspektywa narratora Minęło 5 lat od porwania Czkawki... Stoick, wódz Berk ciężko przeżył stratę syna. Nadal nie może się z tym pogodzić. Całymi dniami chodzi załamany i tak już przez 5 lat. Wszyscy się bardzo zmienili, nie tylko z wyglądu, niektórzy też z zachowania. W przypadku Astrid. Zmieniła się z wyglądu, wygląda teraz bardziej kobieco, ale stała się delikatniejsza. Sączysmark i bliźniaki... tylko z wyglądu. Mieszkańcy Berk nadal w smokach widzą wrogów. Nie to co Czkawka, który 5 lat temu zaprzyjaźnił się z ostatnią Nocną Furią. Nikt nie spotkał tego młodego wikinga, przez te 5 lat mieszkał w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Żył wśród smoków. Wracając na Berk. Właśnie trwa wojna z ludźmi Drago, ale przywódcy nie było. Stoick walczy z Eretem, synem Ereta. Nagle strzała przybiła Ereta za ubranie do ściany, a z nieba spadł jakiś chłopak. Przerażeni ludzie Drago uciekali na statki ile sił w nogach. Wódz odsunął się w tył. Młody chłopak miał na głowie hełm, który doskonale zakrywał mu twarz. - Znowu ty?! Czego chcesz?! '''- krzyknął załamany Eret. - '''A... takie tam... Przecież doskonale wiesz. - powiedział tajemniczym głosem nieznajomy. - Nie. - Nie udawaj głupka, którym już jesteś. '''- parsknął chłopak. - '''Powiedz mi, albo zginiesz. - Nie. '''- znowu odpowiedział krótko Eret. - '''Nie boję się ciebie. -''' A jak wolisz. Chcesz z łuku czy z Piekła?' - młody nieznajomy odpiął ze swojej nogi miecz. - '''To jak? Masz ostatnią szansę. ' - Nic nie powiem! - krzyknął przykuty do ściany. - Okey. Widzę, że Piekła się nie boisz już tak bardzo... Widocznie zapomniałeś jakie ma możliwości. No, ale wezmę łuk, będziesz dłużej cierpiał. '- powiedział nieznajomy i odszedł 10 kroków w tył i wycelował w brzuch Ereta. Za Stoickiem pojawili się ciekawscy: Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka. Zaczęli się przyglądać zdarzeniu. Nieznajomy miał już wypuścić strzałę, ale: - '''Dobra! Dobra! Powiem! '- westchnął Eret, a chłopak podszedł do niego. -''' Jest on w swojej kryjówce, pod wyspą. - On też tam jest? ' -' Tak, są obydwoje za czarnymi drzwiami. ''' - '''Jak tam trafić? - wypytał się coraz więcej młodzieniec. - Zanurkuj pod wodę. Znajdziesz tam tajne wejście. ' Nieznajomy skinął głową. -' Szczerbatek! '''- zaczął biec i zeskoczył z klifu. Gdy wszyscy podbiegli zobaczyć co się stało... chłopak zniknął. '''Perspektywa Astrid - Kto to był? - '''Zapytał wódz Ereta. - '''Wróg numer 1. Nie mój, znaczy mój też, ale to największy wróg Drago. Jako jedyny zawsze wydostaje się z jego lochów. Nikt nie zna jego imienia ani skąd jest, dla swojego przyjaciela zrobi wszystko, nawet odda życie. - powiedział Eret próbując wyciągnąć strzałę, ale nie dał rady, pomogłam mu i spojrzałam na niego, a moje oczy mówiły "Serio?". - On... Poszedł do Drago, czy on wie, że czeka go śmierć? '''-''' zapytałam. - On wie o tym doskonale, ale on się nigdy nie poddaje. Jest to bardzo pewny siebie i odważny wiking. Nic nie przeszkodzi mu w dążeniu do celu. - odpowiedział Eret. - Zaprowadzisz nas do tego Drago. '- odparłam stanowczo. - '''Astrid... '- wódz nie dokończył. - '''Nie wodzu. Chcę się dowiedzieć kim on jest. - powiedziałam pewna siebie. - Proooooszę... Pozwól naszej piątce płynąć. ' - '''Wodzu... Tak ładnie prosimyyy... '- Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki powiedzieli chórkiem. - '''Eh... No dobrze, ale uważajcie na siebie. - powiedział i poszedł do twierdzy. A my za Eretem poszliśmy na statek. Przyjęliśmy tydzień. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce Eret nas wydał i zostaliśmy zamknięci w lochu. Ze złości walnęłam moim toporem w kraty. - Takim słabym toporkiem nigdy nie otworzysz tych krat. '''- odezwał się tajemniczy głos. Cała nasza piątka z Berk spojrzała się na loch naprzeciwko naszego. Zobaczyliśmy tego samego chłopaka, który był u nas , na wyspie. Siedział oparty o ścianę w lochu. Strugał coś z drewna. Siedział w swoim hełmnie. Ja i reszta, czyli Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki przyglądaliśmy się mu. - '''Co, nigdy więźnia nie widzieliście? - odezwał się tajemniczo. Schował nóż i odłożył smoka wystruganego z drewna. Oparł rękę o kolano i spojrzał się na nas. Po chwili wstał i wyjął swój miecz, który zapłonął. Otworzył nim swoje kraty i podszedł do naszej celi. Schował miecz, zdjął hełm i poprawił włosy. Był bardzo... przystojny. Nie coś, że się zakochałam, wyraziłam tylko swoje zdanie. Jego duże, zielone oczy kogoś mi przypominały, ale nie wiem kogo. - Pomóc wam? '- zapytał. - '''Wiesz, bardzo by nam się przydała. '- mruknęłam pod nosem patrząc się na nieznajomego. Zrobił tę samą sztuczkę co u siebie. - 'Droga wolna, a ja teraz muszę znaleźć przyjaciela. '- powiedział chowając miecz. - 'Idziemy z Tobą. '- powiedziałam składając ręce na krzyż. - '''Jak sobie chcecie. - powiedział i zaczął iść korytarzem przeglądając lochy. Szliśmy za nim. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że nie ma nogi, a ma protezę. - Powiesz nam chociaż jak masz na imię? - powiedziałam próbując go dogonić, bardzo szybko szedł. - Czkawka. - powiedział przeglądając dalej lochy. - Cz... Cz... Czkawka? To ty? - przystanęłam z wrażenia. - A co? To takie dziwne? '''- zapytał. - '''No wiesz. Wielka oferma wyrosła na... Oj no! Wyprzystojniałeś. - nie wiedziałam co mu powiedzieć. Czwórka moich przyjaciół szła za mną z otwartymi ustami. - Szczerbatek! Tu jesteś! '- uśmiechnął się szeroko i stanął przed ostatnim lochem. Stanęłam obok niego. - 'Żartujesz sobie z nas? Twoim przyjacielem... Jest ... SMOK? - teraz mi szczęka opadła, a Czkawka poszedł uwolnić smoka. Wyszedł z nim z lochu i siadł na niego. - Astrid, Sączysmark i reszta... Jeśli chcecie przeżyć wskakujcie na mojego smoka. - odparł poprawiając strzemiona. Smok nie miał połowy lotki na ogonie. - Mam wsiąść na smoka? I to bez polowy ogona? Znowu żartujesz, tak? - Smark się wtrącił. - Wolisz zginąć? '- powiedział stanowczo "nowy" Czkawka. - '''Okey, siadam. Ale nic mi nie zrobi? '- spytałam podchodząc do smoka. - '''Nie. - powiedział krótko Czkawka. Wsiadłam za Czkawkę za mną Szpadka, Mieczyk i Śledzik, a Smarka smok wziął w łapy. - No stary, znasz drogę. '''- powiedział Czkawka i poklepał smoka. Czarna jak noc bestia wzbiła się w powietrze i błyskawicznie lecieliśmy na Berk. Lecieliśmy w ciszy. Nagle skręcił w nieznanym nam kierunku. - '''Em... Czkawka...? Gdzie lecimy? - zapytałam. Nie odpowiedział, tylko przyśpieszył lot. Po 3 minutach byliśmy. To była jakaś wyspa... otoczona kolcami z lodu. Ledwo wlecieliśmy, a Czkawka zeskoczył ze smoka i... "rozwinął" swoje "skrzydła". Lub coś w tym stylu. -''' Witajcie w Smoczym Sanktuarium! '- krzyknął już na ziemi. 'Tak! Skończyłam! Mam nadzieję, że się podoba rozdział i skomentujecie. ;) Jutro next, mam nadzieję. Mnie najbardziej podobał się ten rozdział. ^^ Jest mało opisów co prawda, ale dużo akcji. :D I ten rozdział jest naprawdę długi. Ale się rozpisałam. ^^ ← A tiu macie słit Czkawkę. ♥' Smoki. '''Perspektywa Czkawki' Schowałem swoje "skrzydła" i wszystko dokładnie pozapinałem. Potem jeszcze poprawiłem swoje włosy i zdjąłem Szczerbatkowi siodło i założyłem ogon, którym może sam sterować. Połasił się trochę i poszedł bawić się z Koślawymi Mrukami. Przez grupkę oglądających miejsce wikingów przebiegł Śledzik. - Ty oswoiłeś Nocną Furię! Nie boisz się, że coś Ci zrobi? '- zapytał. - '''Nie. '- zaśmiałem się i obejrzałem za moim smokiem. - '''Wy nadal w smokach widzicie tylko wrogów? Skinął nieśmiało głową. - One nie są takie jak wam się wydaje. - w tej chwili podbiegł Szczerbo i wsunął łeb pod moją rękę i zacząłem go głaskać. Śledzik odsunął się krok w tył. - To inteligentne i kochane stworzenia. Jeśli zdobędziesz ich zaufanie zrobią dla ciebie wszystko. Gdyby nie on mógłbym stracić coś więcej niż tylko nogę. '''- Śledzik, który mnie nie lubił 5 lat temu spojrzał na nogę i spojrzał pytająco. - '''Walczyliśmy z Czerwoną Śmiercią, ogromnym smokiem, podczas wybuchu straciłem nogę, a on całkiem niedawno został zesztrzelony przez łowców Drago i spadając, w lesie zachaczył ogonem o drzewo i część się zerwała, a częśc na szczęście została nienaruszona. - wskazałem na smoka. - Po co tu nas wprowadziłeś? '- podeszła Astrid. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. - 'Żeby pokazać wam, że smoki można kochać. - popatrzyli na mnie. Widocznie nie załapali o co mi chodzi. - Wytresuję wam smoki. '''- powiedziałem, a Szczerbatek podrzucił mnie głową do góry i upadłem mu na szyję. Zacząłem go drapać pod pyskiem, a on pokazywał wszystkim język i bezzębną mordkę. - '''Super! To ja go chcę! - podbiegł Mieczyk i wskazał na mojego smoka. Szczerbek pokazał ząbki. ^^ - To jedyna Nocna Furia jaką spotkałem, a znam już wszystkie smoki. '''- powiedziałem uspokajając Szczerba. - '''Ale ty serio chcesz nam smoki wytresować? - spytała Astrid. - A dlaczego nie? '- powiedziałem schodząc ze smoka. - '''Najpierw spróbujecie zdobyć zaufanie Szczerbatka. '- powiedziałem i wyciągnąłem do niego dłoń tak jak 5 lat temu, a on przyłożył pysk do niej. - '''Kto chce pierwszy? - No... To może ja? -''' powiedziała Astrid niepewnie, gdyż każdy odsunął się w tył. Podszedłem do niej od tyłu i złapałem jej rękę. Poczułem to samo uczucie co 5 lat temu, znów się zakochałem. Wyciągnąłem jej dłoń tak jak moją w stronę smoka. - 'Najważniejsze jest to, że musicie sobie zaufać. '- powiedziałem, a po dwóch minutach wahania Szczerbatek zaufał Astrid. - '''Na swojego smoka możecie liczyć w każdej chwili. On uratował mi kilkanaście razy życie, ja jemu też. A teraz na niego siądź. - powiedziałem i szeroko się uśmiechnąłem. - Co?! - szybko zabrała rękę. - Ale, że co? Sama?! ' -' No, a jak? Mam z Tobą lecieć? Masz mu zaufać. ''' Usiadła ostrożnie na smoku i czekała co dalej, a reszta przyglądała się uważnie. Zagwizdałem i przyszedł smok rasy Śmiertnik Zębacz. Wsiadłem na niego. - '''Astrid, no... I co teraz? - zapytałem. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Podszedłem na Śmiertniku do Szczerba i go poklepałem po szyi, a on powoli wzbił się do góry, a ja chwilę zostałem jeszcze na ziemi. - Wy się przyglądajcie, bo niedługo wasza kolej. - powiedziałem do reszty i poleciałem za Astrid. Byliśmy wysoko nad Sanktuarium. - Co teraz? '''- zapytała uśmiechnięta. Najwyraźniej spodobało jej się. - '''Zeskocz. - powiedziałem i szeroko się uśmiechnąłem. - Co?? ''' - '''No zeskocz ze Szczerbatka. -''' Nie... Wiesz, ja zostanę tutaj...' -' Astrid... Tyle razy to tłumaczyłem, ale najwyraźniej muszę powtórzyć. Musisz mu zaufać, uratuje Cię.' - zapewniłem ją. Westchnęła i z niechęcią zeskoczyła ze smoka, a po chwili Szczerbatek ją uratował. - '''N... Nie było tak źle...' - przyznała. - Wiem. '''- uśmiechnąłem się. - '''A teraz siadaj na tego smoka i czekaj. Astrid siadła za mną na Śmiertnika, a ja na nim stanąłem i zeskoczyłem. Szczerbatek przerażony szybko mnie złapał. Podrapałem go i polecieliśmy do Astrid. - Wracaj do Sanktuarium. - powiedziałem. - Ale jak? ' -' Poklep go i każ mu lecieć w dół. '''- powiedziałem i pierw jej pokazałem. Wylądowałem na ziemi i zeskoczyłem ze Sczerba i go pogłaskałem. Po chwili Astrid też już wylądowała. Zeskoczyła. - '''Dobra, teraz wybierz sobie smoka. - powiedziałem, a Szczerbatek zawołał jeszcze jednego Śmiertnika, Koszmara Ponocnika, Gronkla i Zębiroga Zamkoglowego. Astrid powoli podeszła do niebiesko-żółtego Śmiertnika. Wyciągnęła rękę. Po chwili smoczyca dotknęła jej dłoni. -''' No... szybko się uczysz. '- uśmiechnąłem się. - '''Jak ją nazwiesz?' -''' Em... Wichura. '- powiedziała głaszcząc ją po mordzie, a po chwili na nią siadała. Oswoiliśmy tak pozostałe smoki. Dla Sączysmarka oswoiliśmy Koszmara Ponocnika o imieniu Hakokieł, dla bliźniaków Zębiroga Zamkogłowego o imieniu Wym i Jot, a dla Śledzika Grąkla i nazwał go Sztukamięs ( okazała się smoczycą ). Założyłem Szczerbatkowi siodło i siedliśmy na smoki. Założyłem mój hełm, przymocowałem dokładnie miecz, sprawdziłem czy mam mapę, kompas i nóż i zaczęliśmy lecieć na Berk. Ja ze Szczerbatkiem lecieliśmy nisko i szbko, tak, że aż woda uciekała. Zaczęliśmy lecieć wysoko w górę, a potem spadaliśmy w dół i zatrzymaliśmy się nad głową Astrid. - '''Szybki jest. '- przyznała zerkając na mojego smoka. - I wyjątkowy. '''- dodałem głaszcząc swojego smoka. Uruchomiłem mu automatyczny ogon. Położyłem się na smoku. Ręce włożyłem pod głowę. - '''To co, widzimy się na Berk. - uśmiechnąłem się, ale oni tego nie widzieli, bo hełm doskonale zakrywa mi twarz. Szczerbatek zatrzymał się na chwilę, a potem polecieliśmy błyskawicznie do przodu. Wiem, wiem. Krótkie, ale możliwe... MOŻLIWE! Możliwe, że dziś dodam nexta. :3 A jak nie no to jutro. 'A ten Czkawka jeszcze bardziej sweet! ^^ :3 ♥ ♥' "Szczerbatek, wiesz kogo masz sprowadzić!" Perspektywa narratora Czkawka leciał szczęśliwy, że udało mu się przekonać do smoków czwórkę Wikingów, a był już szczególnie szczęśliwy, że znów zobaczył Astrid. Usiadł znowu na Szczerbka i zawrócił do pozostałych jeźdźców. Astrid co chwila zerkała na niego, a on na nią. Wszyscy lecieli w milczeniu. Po chwili zauważyli wyspę, nie była to inna wyspa niż Berk. Wzlecieli trochę do góry. Na wyspie panowało wielkie zamieszanie. Wszyscy zaczęli się przygotowywać do walki z piątką smoków, a w śród nich był jeden najgroźniejszy - Nocna Furia. Wódz Berk wybiegł z twierdzy i stanął w centrum wioski. Smoki zaczęły się zbliżać. Wódz był gotowy do obrony, ale natychmiastowo opuścił broń. Na tych smokach lecieli jacyś Wikingowie. Na czele leciał nieznajomy w hełmie na Nocnej Furii, za nim leciały 4 inne smoki. Wylądowali i wszyscy w tym samym czasie zeskoczyli ze smoków. Do jeźdźców podbiegł Stoick. - Na Thora! Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, bliźniaki! Żyjecie! '- Krzyknął Stoick. Nieznajomy stał przy swoim smoku, a reszta jeźdźców podbiegła do wodza. - '''Znaleźliśmy go i wiemy kim jest! '- krzyknęła uradowana Astrid. Wszyscy (jeźdźcy) stanęli obok Stoick'a, a on naprzeciwko nieznajomego. Tajemniczy Wiking zdjął hełm i schował go do torby przymocowanej przy siodle smoka i poprawił sobie włosy. Złożył ręce na krzyż i oparł się o siedzącego smoka. Nieznajomy spojrzał na Stoick'a, ale nie skupiał się na nim. Kątem oka patrzył na Astrid poprawiającą warkocza. -''' Jak Ci na imię? '''-''' spytał wódz,ale młodzieniec zignorował pytanie. Wódz powtórzył. -''' Eh.... '- nieznajomy uniósł ręce do góry. - '''Naprawdę? Każdego to interesuje?! Wytresowałem smoki i teraz każdy się o to pyta!' Wódz Berk chrząknął. - No dobra, dobra... - westchnął młodzieniec. - Czkawka. - Czka.... Czka... Czkawka? - Stoick zamarzł w miejscu. - Heh, tak samo zareagowałam. - uśmiechnęła się Astrid do Czkawki. ;3 ^^ -''' Ale jak to możliwe?! '- krzyknął Stoick. '''Perspektywa Czkawki' - Normalnie? - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Po prostu Furia wolała, żeby Czkawka był w Smoczym Sanktuarium i chronił smoki. - podeszła do mnie Astrid. - Dzięki, nie musiałaś. '- uniosłem brwi, gdy zobaczyłem jak Astrid się do mnie uśmiecha. ''Czyżby mnie polubiła? Fajne uczucie. :3 - '''Synu, zostaniesz z nami? - ojciec mnie przytulił, nie mogłem oddychać. - Ta..to..tato... daj mi oddychać. '- ledwo wydusiłem z siebie. Puścił mnie. - '''Zostań! '- podskoczyła Astrid. -''' Zostań! Zostań! Wytresujemy wszystkim smoki! - czwórka jeźdźców krzyknęła. Westchnąłem. Usłyszeliśmy krzyki, szybko zacząłem biec, nawet nie wiedziałem, że jestem taki szybki. Wszędzie biegali przerażeni ludzie. Nowe, oswojone smoki zaczęły spacerować po wyspie i straszyć ludzi. - Szczerbatek! Zrób coś z tymi smokami! - nie musiałem dwa razy powtarzać, smok szybko wykonał polecenie, a ja próbowałem uspokoić i przekonać do smoków innych wikingów na marne. Ignorowali mnie i to co do nich mówię. Zacząłem ciągnąć sobie włosy. - To nie tak miało być! - podbiegła do mnie Astrid. - Wracam do Sanktuarium. - powiedziałem krótko. - Nie, nie! Zrób coś z tymi ludźmi! Na pewno ich przekonasz! - Astrid, najwidoczniej nie wszystkich potrafię przekonać chodź myślałem, że umiem i ja tutaj nie pasuję. - posmutniałem. Podniosłem wzrok i skupiłem się na pięknych, niebieskich oczach Astrid. Były smutne. Tak jak ona i ja. - To będzie wymagać dużo pracy. Całe życie te smoki żyły w dziczy, no okey, ze mną, ale to nie to samo co z całą osadą. Wikingowie muszą przywyknąć do smoków i przestać widzieć w nich wrogów. Wtedy może będziecie coś działać, ale na mnie teraz już czas. - powiedziałem i wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka. Szybko wzbiliśmy się do lotu i równie szybko dolecieliśmy do Sanktuarium; jeszcze nad Berk usłyszałem, ale nie dokładnie słowa Astrid. Dopiero w SS dotarło do mnie, że jestem im potrzebny. - Oni nie umieją sobie jeszcze radzić ze smokami! - powiedziałem do Szczerbatka. Szybko zmieniłem zdanie. -''' Trzeba wracać na Berk i im pomóc.' Smok ochoczo poszedł do mnie, a ja na niego wskoczyłem. Błyskawicznie dolecieliśmy na Berk. Smoki robiły co chciały, Szczerbo i ja próbowaliśmy ich jakoś uspokoić, ale w ogóle nie słuchały. - '''Szczerbatek, wiesz kogo masz sprowadzić. '- powiedziałem do smoka przełączając mu ogon na automatyczny. Smok skinął głową i poleciał, a ja próbowałem nadal ogarnąć smoki. Hehehehe! Uwielbiam urywać w takich momentach. ^^ Jutro next, mam nadzieję. DZIĘKUJĘ WAM ZA TYLE KOMENTARZY! To naprawedę MEEEEGA motwuje. :3 ''' Na pomoc. '''Perspektywa Czkawki - Tych smoków nie da się okiełznać! - Astrid, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła podbiegła. - Dlatego Szczerbatek kogoś sprowadzi. - złapałem Astrid za ramiona i wpatrywałem się w jej paczdełka. ^^ - Astrid, słuchaj. Muszisz ogarnąć jakoś spanikowanych wikingów, bo gdy ze Szczerbatkiem coś tu przyjdzie to dla ciebie i reszty to będzie wielkie: WOW. Never mind. Więc proszę pomóż mi, żeby nikt nie dostał zawału, bo to coś będzie prze ogromniaste i wgl. Astrid skinęła głową trochę nieśmiało. Trochę nie była niepewna tego na co się stanie. Posmutniałem trochę. Pomyślałem o tym, że coś jej się stanie gdy zobaczy to coś i że zostawię ją, bo będę nadal mieszkał w Sanktuarium. - Czkawka, wszystko gra? '''- spytała troskliwie. Oj... ^^ ''Nie, zakochałem się w tobie na zabój i mam doła... Nie... Wszystko gra. '' - '''Wszystko jest okey. - powiedziałem. - To idź i spróbuj coś zrobić. - odwróciłem ją i delikatnie popchnąłem, poszła, a ja chciałem jakoś uspokoić smoki. Nic się nie słuchały, jakby nigdy nie widziały wioski. Nagle wszyscy zamarli w ruchu. Usłyszeliśmy charakterystyczny ryk Nocnej Furii i przeraźliwy ryk białego olbrzyma. Szybko podbiegłem do krawędzi wyspy. - Szczerbatek, jak dobrze, że już jesteś. - odetchnąłem z ulgą, a smok uśmiechnął się i zrzucił mi kij . - Dobrze, że przyniosłeś. Zapomniałem Ci powiedzieć. - uśmiechnąłem się do smoka i skoczyłem na niego. Polecieliśmy w górę. Perspektywa Astrid Miał rację, to coś jest ogromne. Zobaczyłam Czkawkę na Szczerbatku wymachującego jakimś kijem. Olbrzym oparł się łapami o wyspę i zaczął ryczeć. Czkawka spojrzał na smoka i wskazał kijem na nasze smoki. Biały stwór znowu zaryczał, a wszystkie smoki przestały rozrabiać i podleciały do olbrzyma. Czkawka zleciał na ziemię i stanął koło mnie. Spojrzał się na mnie i uśmiechnął. Och... Te jego wielkie zielone paczadełka <3 <3 . Astrid, zaraz, wróć na ziemię. Znasz go dopiero jeden dzień... Znaczy około 20 lat, ale tak na serio to dziś go poznałam, znaczy znam go długo... Ugh... Dziś doszłam do wniosku, że okazał się być kimś innym, niż takim jakim uważałam go 5 lat temu . -''' Co to?' - spytałam go próbując ukryć rumieńce. - T'o jest Oszołomostrach, Alfa wszystkich smoków. Ale niestety... '- zaczął. - '''Niestety... co?' - spojrzałam się na niego troszkę... Troszkę... Przestraszona, sądząc po jego glosie to nic dobrego. - Niestety jest drugi Oszołomostrach. To jest dobry Alfa. '''- powiedział wskazując na smoka "rozmawiającego" z innymi smokami. - '''Tego drugiego, złego Alfę ma Drago. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. - Drago?! - skinął głową. - Aha.... Rozumiem. O niego pytałeś się tydzień temu, tu na wyspie Ereta? - znów skinął potwierdzająco głową. - Nie damy sobie sami z nimi rady. Zostaniesz? Potrzebujemy Cię. '- spojrzałam na niego słodką miną. -' Astrid... Postaw się na moim miejscu. Przez całe życie wyśmiewany, odrzucany, samotny i nagle porwany przez smoka, który okazał się być moim jedynym przyjacielem. Przez 5 lat żyłem ze smokami, w dziczy. - powiedział patrząc na mnie smutnymi oczami. -''' Czkawka, byłeś wyśmiewany, bo nikt Cię lepiej nie poznał, w tym ja.' - westchnęłam i spuściłam wzrok. -' Nikt nie chciał mnie wtedy lepiej poznać, bo wyglądałem jak... Jak... Nie wiking! '- krzyknął. -' I nadal na niego nie wyglądam. '- dodał troszkę spokojniej. - '''Czkawka! Nasza czwórka poznała Cię lepiej, wiem kim naprawdę jesteś. Głupio zrobiliśmy, że osądziliśmy Cię po wyglądzie, nie znając Ciebie. Zostań, błagam. '- nie wiedziałam jak go mam prosić. Perspektywa Czkawki Ah... Co mam robić? Nie chce jej odmawiać, nie dam rady. - Proszę..... '''- chyba jej naprawdę zależy... Ughh... - '''Dobrze. - powiedziałem uśmiechnięty i po chwili leżałem na ziemi. Szczerbo zaczął się na swój sposób śmiać. - Dziękuję! - Astrid szczęśliwa leżała na mnie, ale po chwili wstała jak oparzona. -''' Przepraszam.' - zakryła usta rękami. -' Nic się nie stało.' - zasmiałem się wstając. - '''To.... Ja zaraz wrócę. Muszę na chwilę lecieć do Sanktuarium.' - wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy, za nami płynął Alfa. thumb|362px Next mam nadzieję jutro. :) Jak popełniam jakieś błędy itp. to piszcze w komach. ;) Coś niespodziewanego. Perspektywa Czkawki Zabrałem z Sanktuarium to co najważniejsze, tzn. ogon Szczerbatka, którym sam może sterować, mapę, ołówek, miecz, torbę, hełm... Można by powiedzieć, że z Sanktuarium wyniosłem wszystko co moje i Szczerba. Trochę się obawiałem naszego życia z innymi. To już nie będzie to samo co 5 lat temu. Polubili mnie i bardzo się z tego cieszę. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczułem się być docenianym przez ludzi. Po raz ostatni, a może nie, stanąłem na środku Sanktuarium, a Szczerbo za mną. Nabrałem dużo powietrza i powoli je wypuściłem. Przymocowałem bagaż do siodła mojego smoka i polecieliśmy na Berk. Podróż nie trwała długo, jakieś... 5 minut. Wylądowaliśmy przed domem wodza. Czekała tam moja Astriś... znaczy nie moja... Never mind. Był tam również tata, poinformowany o wszystkim przez Astrid. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko, tata odwzajemnił i kazał mi wejść do środka, a sam poszedł do twierdzy. Powoli lecz pewnie wszedłem do domu i po schodach na górę. Wesoła Astrid szła za mną. Otworzyłem drzwi do mojego pokoju i wszedłem. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy, łzy szczęścia. Na ścianach pokoju były przyklejone wszystkie rysunki jakie kiedykolwiek narysowałem. Wszystko w pokoju było takie jakie zostawiłem 5 lat temu, nic się nie zmieniło. Wyjąłem z torby mapę i ją rozwinąłem. Trzymając ją w rękach rozglądałem się po pokoju. Na żadnej ścianie nie było wystarczająco dużo miejsca, by przymocować mapę. Sufit! Jestem wyskoki, ale nadal za niski, by dosięgnąć sufitu, więc przysunąłem krzesło i na nim stanąłem. Starannie przykleiłem mapę do sufitu i zeskoczyłem z krzesła. Odstawiłem je na swoje miejsce i usiadłem na łóżku. Astrid obok mnie, a Szczerbatek ułożył się koło mych nóg. Zapadła cisza, tylko Szczerbo przerywał ją od casu do czasu swoim chrapaniem. Przestawiła mi się proteza nogi, dlatego znów ją sobie ustawiłem. -''' Co się stało?' - spytała patrząc na protezę. - '''Nie słyszałaś? Mówiłem o tym w Sanktuarium'. - zdziwiłem się również paczając na nogę. - Wiesz... Byłam zajęta ogarnianiem tego wszystkiego. - mruknęła. - W skrócie: straciłem nogę w wybuchu, a on ogon spadając na drzewa. '''- powiedziałem wskazując na mojego smoka. Kiwnęła głową. Walnąłem się na łóżko. - '''Jak to będzie? - złapałem dłońmi włosy. - Co jak będzie? - Astrid odwróciła się w moją stronę. - Aaaa... Wszystko. - patrzyłem się katem oka na Astriś. - Noo wiesz, czy przywykniecie do życia ze smokami, ze mną... - nie odpowiedziała. I znów zapadła cisza, teraz nawet Szczerbo był cicho. Wstałem i podszedłem do okna. Oparłem się i wziąłem głęboki wdech. - Co teraz chcesz robić? '- spytała. Odwróciłem tylko lekko głowę w stronę Astrid, a potem znów wyglądałem przez okno. Wszędzie byli wikingowie. Niektórzy przekonali się już trochę do smoków, a niektórzy uciekali przed nimi ile sił w nogach. No cóż, nie każdy potrafi szybko przywyknąć do zmian. Astrid siedziała w ciszy, była zamyślona, tak jak ja. Ale moje myśli nie były tematu dalszego życia, tylko Astrid. Mój mózg zalało to piękne imię i myśli z nim związane. ''Czy mnie lubi? Czy ma chłopaka? Co jeśli nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć? Chociaż wiem, że nie odwzajemnia. I takiego typu jeszcze inne rzeczy po głowie mi chodziły. Na chwilę tak jakby... wyłączyłem się. Przed oczami widziałem tylko twarz Astrid. Nic nie słyszałem... Po chwili się obudziłem. Przed moją twarzą klasnęła Astrid. - 'Czkawka, ja już idę. '- powiedziała i zaczęła się zbliżać do drzwi, a ja odwróciłem się w jej stronę jeszcze nie ogarniając sytuacji. Astrid stanęła na chwilę w drzwiach. Podbiegła do mnie i się przytuliła. -''' Dziękuję. '- wyszeptała i poszła. Stałem jeszcze chwilę jak słup. Co tu zaszło? Nie ogarniam. Nie ważne. Znowu odwróciłem się do strony okna i wyglądałem za piękną blondynką. Wspaniale wyglądała na tle zachodzącego słońca. Jej włosy rozdmuchiwał letni, ciepły wietrzyk. Astrid podeszła do krawędzi wyspy i stała tam dopóki słońce nie zaszło. Po zachodzie Astriś zabrała Wichurę i poszły do domu. Gdy straciłem je z pola widzenia poszedłem po kolację dla mojej Mordki. Właśnie się obudził i zaczął jeść, a ja poszedłem się wykąpać i przebrać w piżamę. Po powrocie do pokoju położyłem się na łóżku i przykryłem kocem. Nie miałem co robić. Rozmyślałem tylko o dzisiejszym dniu... a Szczerbo obwąchiwał moje rysunki. Zaśmiałem się. Po chwili mój brzuch się odezwał. Zgłodniałem, więc poszedłem na dół coś zjeść. Tata jeszcze nie wrócił, ale było jeszcze wcześnie. Około 20:30. Posprzątałem po sobie i wróciłem do pokoju. Szczerbatek znowu położył się koło łóżka i zasnął. Zrobiłem to samo. Obudziłem się bardzo wcześnie, słońce zaczęło dopiero wschodzić. Z dobrym humorem zeskoczyłem z łóżka i się przebrałem. Zbiegłem po schodach na dół i przygotowałem sobie śniadanie. Tata jeszcze spał. Posprzątałem po sobie i podszedłem do drzwi wejściowych. Otworzyłem je pośpiesznie i wciągnąłem świeże powietrze. Niebo było różowo-pomarańczowo-żółte. Zapowiadał się naprawdę piękny dzień. Poczułem mordę na swoich plecach, nie inną niż Szczerbatka. Łasił się i prosił o jedzenie. Przyniosłem mu kosz ryb i wyszedłem na dwór. Oparłem się o ścianę domu i czekałem na smoka. Po chwili Szczerbo wyszedł, a ja na niego siadłem i zaczęliśmy latać, jak co dzień. Oczywiście bez naszych sztuczek by się nie obeszło. - '''Dawaj Mordko, dawaj!! '- krzyknąłem i zaczęliśmy lecieć pionowo w górę, Szczerbatek wywalił swój jęzor, a ja się uśmiechałem. '''Perspektywa Astrid Usłyszałam czyjś krzyk, wybudził mnie ze snu, podbiegłam do okna. Kogo ujrzałam? Oczywiście Czkawkę, a kogo innego? ^^ Leciał na Szczerbatku. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i poszłam się przebrać i jakoś uczesać. Zbiegłam na śniadanie i poszłam nakarmić Wichurę. Ledwo zrobiłam krok na dwór, a przed oczami pojawiło się coś czarnego i bardzo szybko zniknęło. Potem pojawiło się w oddali i wszystko wyraźnie widziałam. Domyślacie się pewnie kto to był, tak, Czkawka na Szczerbatku. -''' Co tak wcześnie?' - spytałam uśmiechnięta. - '''My tak zawsze. '- odwzajemnił uśmiech. Wylądował i zszedł ze smoka. - Masz dobry humor widzę. '''- powiedziałam niosąc mojemu smokowi kosz pełen ryb. - '''Nadzwyczajny. - podszedł do jedzącej Wichury i ją poklepał. - Nie sprawia kłopotów? - zapytał odwracając głowę w moją stronę. - Nie zapeszaj. '- powiedziałam opierając się o ścianę mojego domu. On stanął tak samo obok mnie. ''Oh... Te jego cudne zielone oczy... I ten uśmiech... Rozpłynąć się tylko... Staliśmy tak w milczeniu patrząc przed siebie. Nasze smoki zaczęły się bawić. -''' Chcesz... Chcesz się przejść? - zapytał z tym swoim uśmiechem. - Jasne, chodź. '''- i zaczęłam iść przed siebie, ale stanęłam nagle w miejscu. - '''Yyy... Ale gdzie? Perspektywa Czkawki Uśmiechnąłem się tajemniczo. - Chciałbym Ci pokazać takie... jedno miejsce. - powiedziałem i ruszyłem w przeciwną stronę. Astrid za mną podążała i pojawiła się obok mnie. Cisza... Szliśmy w ciszy... Szliśmy w głąb wyspy, daleko od wioski. No... Daleko, blisko, niezbyt blisko lub niedaleko... Co za różnica? Szło się 20 minut, ale doszliśmy. Stanęliśmy przed wejściem. - Chodź. '- wyciągnąłem do niej rękę, a ona mnie złapała. Prowadziłem ją przez bardzo małe wejścia, do których ledwo się zmieściliśmy, ale udało nam się przejść. Za przejściami krył się niesamowity teren podświetlony na blady róż, rosła tu piękna soczysto zielona trawa i inna roślinność. Było też małe źródełko, do którego co chwila kapała woda ze skał. Miejsce było spore, ale nie było wielkie, niewielka jaskinia z bujną roślinnością. W sam raz na spędzanie tu wolnego czasu. Uśmiechałem się do siebie, a Astrid... Też do siebie. Oglądaliśmy teren, aż w końcu nasze spojrzenia padły na nas. Wtedy pobladliśmy odrobinę, a nasze spojrzenia przeniosły się na nasze dłonie. Były razem splecione jakbyśmy byli parą... Zabraliśmy ręce jak oparzeni. - '''Eeee.... Aaaa... Yyyy... '- złapałem się za głowę jedną ręką i podrapałem zmieszany. - 'Yyyyy.... -' Astrid też nie widziała co powiedzieć. Unikając jej wzroku usiadłem na ziemię i oparłem rękę o kolano, Astriś siadła koło mnie po turecku. I znowu zapadła cisza... Na całą jaskinię roznosił się dźwięk wpadających do jeziorka kropel. Poczułem się niezręcznie po tej całej sytuacji. Na Thora... Co ona sobie pomyśli? - '''Sorry... No wiesz... Za tamto. - musiałem coś powiedzieć. -''' Nie no... Spoko...' '''Hm... na telefonie ten rozdział wyglądał na dłuższy. xD Never mind. :p Chciałabym, żeby next był jutro, ale nie wiem czy się ze wszystkim wyrobię, bynajmiej postaram się.' Razem... Perspektywa Czkawki Na Thora, ale cisza... '' Położyłem się na trawie. Astrid zdobiła to samo. Chciałbym jej powiedzieć co do niej czuję, ale jest za wcześnie. Boję się jej reakcji, a poza tym to poznaliśmy się tak w miarę dobrze kilka dni temu. Dajcie mi... Z tydzień, dwa... Leżeliśmy tak 20 minut, w ciszy. - '''Czkawka, oswoimy reszcie wikingów smoki?' - spytała przerywając ciszę. -''' Tym co będą chcieć... '- powiedziałem. - '''Szkoda, że wujek Finn nie doczekał się tego dnia kiedy zawarliśmy pokój ze smokami.. '- usiadła i rękami objęła nogi opierając głowę na kolanach. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Usiadłem naprzeciwko niej i wytarłem delikatnie jej mokre policzki. -''' Astrid... Nie płacz.' - ująłem jej dłoń. - '''Wiem, że bardzo Ci go brakuje, ale masz teraz przyjaciół i nie tylko.' - chciałem ją pocieszyć. Na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Patrzyłem się w jej wielkie, błyszczące, niebieskie oczy. Siedzieliśmy, rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się w tej jaskini do późna. Gdy wyszliśmy z jaskini była 23:00. Wracaliśmy do wioski całą godzinę, zamiast 20 minut. Odprowadziłem ją do domu. - Dziękuję. '- szepnęła i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Otworzyłem szeroko usta, a ona się uśmiechnęła i poszła do domu. Stałem jeszcze chwilę przed jej domem dotykając policzka. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, dała mi buziaka... Poszedłem do domu i wszedłem przez okno. Mój smok już spał. Poszedłem po cichu się wykąpać i przebrać. Wskoczyłem na łóżko i natychmiast zasnąłem. ''~ Słońce świeci... Straszliwce Straszliwe śpiewają na dachach domów w wiosce... Krótko mówiąc jest pięknie. Wyszedłem z domu i wziąłem głęboki oddech. Podbiegła Astrid i mnie pocałowała... Ale to co piękne nie może trwać wiecznie... Astrid upada na ziemię, a z jej pleców wystaje strzała. Wszędzie leje się krew... ~ - '''Niee!! Astrid!! - obudziłem się ze strasznego snu. Byłem przerażony, cały się trząsłem. Szczerbatek do mnie podszedł i tracił uspokajająco głową. - Na Odyna! Czkawka, co się stało? Głośniej nie umiesz? '''- do mojego pokoju wbiegł zaspany tata. - '''Nic, nic... Miałem zły sen... Tyle. - powiedziałem skulając się na łóżku i patrząc przed siebie. Zachowywałem się jak małe dziecko, a nie dwudziestolatek. XD - Jeszcze chwila i byś całą osadę zbudził. '''- powiedział tata przecierając oczy i poszedł do siebie spać. A ja nie mogłem zasnąć. Leżałem i rozmyślałem o wczorajszym dniu, o tym, że Astrid pocałowała mnie w policzek, o moim śnie... '''Perspektywa Astrid - Jeszcze 5 minut... '''- powiedziałam przewracając się na drugi bok. - '''Astrid! Godzina 12, a ty jeszcze śpisz! Wstawaj natychmiast! - mama zrzuciła mnie z łóżka. - Eeeej. - skrzywiłam się ściągając poduszkę z łóżka i kładąc ją na podłodze pod głowę. -''' Astrid.... .' - '''Maamooo... .' - Przebierz się i zejdź na śniadanie. '''- powiedziała mama i wyszła z pokoju. Niechętnie podniosłam się z podłogi i poszłam się przebrać i uczesać. Potem posprzątałam w pokoju i zeszłam na dół. Szybko zjadłam swoją porcję i wyszłam nakarmić mojego smoczka. Zobaczyłam w oddali Czkawkę rozmawiającego ze Śledzikiem. Po nakarmieniu Wichurki podbiegłam do nich i zaczęłam bez słowa ciągnąć Czkawkę do jaskini, w której wczoraj siedzieliśmy. - '''Too... Do zobaczenia potem... - krzyknął Czkawka do Śledzika i zaczął za mną biec. Weszliśmy do tej jaskini co wczoraj i usiadłam po turecku na trawie, a on naprzeciwko mnie. Zrobił pytającą minkę. - Wiem jak przekonać innych wikingów do smoków. - powiedziałam, a on bez słowa słuchał. -''' No, bo możemy pokazać im, że smoki co prawda zostaną smokami, ale mogą nam pomagać w wielu rzeczach, np. możemy na nich szybko dolecieć w inne miejsce... mogą nam uratować życie... Eeee... Pomóc łowić ryby i zbierać zapasy na zimę... '- zaczęłam wymieniać. - '''Astrid! To gienialny pomysł! Trzeba tylko omówić co i jak i będzie można zaczynać! '- krzyknął szczęśliwy i wstał, ja też. Czkawka złapał mnie dłońmi za twarz i tak namiętnie pocałował, że zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam mu robić to co teraz. Pocałunek był długi... i bardzo przyjemny szczerze mówiąc. Powoli Czkawka odrywał się od moich ust, ale ja nie chciałam i teraz to ja go pocałowałam. To... To była najwspanialsza chwila na świecie! - Przepraszam... Trochę mnie poniosło... - powiedział cicho po pocałunku i uśmiechnął się słodko. - Nic się takiego nie stało... '''- zapewniałam go. - '''Nie mówmy nic nikomu o tym co teraz... co teraz zaszło. - podrapał się po głowie odsuwając w tył, jakby chciał uniknąć następnego, przypadkowego pocałunku. - Ok... - powiedziałam. -''' Ale mnie się to podobało... '- dodałam ciszej. - '''Nooo... Nie ukrywając mnie też. ' Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on do mnie. On jest taki słiiiiit...! <3 '' Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że go naprawdę kocham, prawda, znamy się tak dobrze kilka dni, ale nie trzeba wiele czasu na to by zatonąć w jego oczach... By się w nim zakochać. Zapadła cisza. Zerkaliśmy na siebie co jakiś czas. -' Słuchaj, muszę Ci coś powiedzieć...! '- krzyknęliśmy w tym samym czasie odwracając się w naszą stronę. - '''Ty mów pierwszy.' - uśmiechnęłam się i wskazałam na niego. '- No bo... Jest coś co już dawno chciałem Ci powiedzieć, ale nie miałem na to odwagi... Astrid... Kocham Cię i całymi dniami myślę o tobie... Tylko ty... To Ciebie kocham i nie ma takiej co by mogła Cię zastąpić... '- to co mówił było słodkie. ^^. Nie odpowiadałam mu i on posmutniał. Pocałowałam go - Ja Ciebie też. '''- powiedziałam. Czkawka oparł się o ścianę jaskini i wyprostował nogi, a ja się położyłam na nogach. Zaczął się bawić moimi włosami. '''Perspektywa Czkawki Ona mnie kocha, pocałowała mnie... Byłem najszczęśliwszy na świecie! My sami w romantycznej jaskini... Nie sądziłem, że stać mnie już było na pocałunek i wyznanie miłości. Najwidoczniej nie zareagowała tak jak myślałem. Spodobało się i odwzajemniła pocałunek i moją miłość do niej. - To... Masz jakiś plan? '- zapytałem bawiąc się jej warkoczem. -' Na co? - ona bawiła się moim ołówkiem. - No... Żeby przekonać innym do smoków. - Aaaaaaa to. Nie. Nie myślałam nad tym. - A masz jakiś pomysł na to? - Myślałam nad tym, że ty i Szczerbatek jesteście najszybsi tooo... moglibyście pod wodą straszyć ryby, żeby wpływały do sieci wikingów. - Dobry pomysł... - powiedziałem zawijając jej warkocza w koka. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. - Ja myślałem nad tym żeby... żeby kolce Wichury na ogonie posłużyły do orania pól, a Śledzik razem ze Sztukamięs sadzili by nasiona. ' -' Też dobry pomysł. ' I tak wymienialiśmy się pomysłami do późna. Szczęśliwi wracaliśmy do domu trzymając się za ręce. Było po północy. Odprowadziłem ją do domu. Oparła się ona o ścianę, a ja rękami nad jej głową. - '''To co? Jutro też? '- uśmiechnąłem się. -''' A jak myślisz? - uśmiechnęła się słodko. Złożyłem na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek i poszedłem do domu. Too... jak się podobał rozdział? ^.^ Spacjalnie wstałam dla was o 3 w nocy, bop go napisać!!! ;3 Takie romansidło... troszkę mnie poniosło... :p KOMENTOWAĆ! :D 'Next mam nadzieję, że jutro.' right Akademia Perspektywa Czkawki Po cichu wszedłem do domu. Z każdym krokiem trzeszczała podłoga, akurat musiała po północy. - Kto jest?! '''- krzyknął tata, a Szczerbo zbiegł po schodach, przewrócił mnie i zaczął lizać po twarzy. - '''To ja... tato. - powiedziałem próbując wydostać się spod smoka. -''' Czkawka... Co cię naszło żeby po nocy się błąkać... Gdzieś ty był?' - ziewnął tata. - '''Aaaaa... Tu i tam... '- chciałem uniknąłć jego wzroku. - To rozmowa na jutro. Dobranoc. ''' Pobiegłem szybko na górę zrobić to co robię co wieczór. Wykąpałem się, przebrałem i poszedłem spać, Szczerbatek też. '''Perspektywa Astrid Dzisiaj obudziłam się wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Było około godziny 10. Zrobiłam to co zwykle rano. Ubrałam, uczesałam, zjadłam śniadanie i poszłam smoka swojego nakarmić. Później udałam się do domu wodza. Zapukałam i otworzył mi Stoick. - Dzień dobry. Jest Czkawka? - zapytałam i się uśmiechnęłam. - Jeszcze śpi. Wrócił do domu po północy. '''- odwzajemnił uśmiech. - '''Heh... A to ciekawe... - Jak chcesz możesz go obudzić, już dawno powinien wstać. '- powiedział wódz i zaprosił mnie do środka. Pobiegłam na górę, do pokoju Czkawki zamykając za sobą szczelnie drzwi. Czkawka tak słodko sobie spał... Szkoda trochę było mi go budzić. Przykucnęłam obok jego łóżka i zaczęłam smerać mu moją dłonią jego policzek. -' Czkawka... Wstawaj. - powiedziałam cicho, a po chwili zrzuciłam go z łóżka. - Auć! '- jęknął spadając na podłogę. Zachichotałam cicho. Czkawka podniósł się z ziemi i stanął naprzeciwko mnie. - '''Dzień dobry. '- powiedział całując mnie. - '''Noo hejjj. - westchnęłam. - Co tam u ciebie? - zapytałam kładąc mu ręce na szyi. - Aaa... Poza tym, że KTOŚ zrzucił mnie z łóżka to wszystko jest ok. '''- uśmiechnął się uroczo. Objął mnie w pasie i wpatrywał się w moje oczy, a ja w jego. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a my odskoczyliśmy od siebie. Do pokoju wszedł Stoick. - '''Chciałem sprawdzić czy wszystko okey, bo usłyszałem hałas. - powiedział. - Wszystko w porządku. '- odpowiedzieliśmy chórem z Czkawką. Stoick skinął głową i wyszedł. -' Wyjdź, bo chcę się przebrać. - powiedział Czkawka wyciągając strój do latania. Wyszłam i poszłam na dół, a potem na dwór. Usiadłam na progu domu. Patrzyłam się ciągle na pastelowo niebieskie niebo... gdy uniosłam się do góry. Ktoś mnie podniósł. Szybko odwróciłam głowę w tył. Był to oczywiście uśmiechnięty Czkawka. Założyłam mu ręce na szyję, a on objął mnie w pasie. Obejrzałam się tylko sprawdzić czy nikt nas nie widzi. Nikt... na szczęście... Odwróciłam głowę w stronę Czkawki i pocałowałam go. '- Idziemy polatać? '- zapytał mój... chłopak? No... Można tak powiedzieć. ^^ - Czemu nie? -''' uśmiechnęłam się i zawołałam Wichurę, a Szczerbatek porzucił głową Czkawkę. Ścigaliśmy się wokół wyspy. Oczywiście, bo jakby inaczej, Czkawka i Szczerbatek wygrywali, ale... dawali mi i Wichurze lekkie fory. Po wygranej mojego chłopaka wylądowaliśmy pod jego domem, gdzie stał wkurzony wódz. '''Perspektywa Czkawki Ocho... - Mieliśmy porozmawiać. - chrząknął tata. - Nie mogę teraz... . - chciałem się wykręcić jakoś, nie miałem ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Nie czekając na odpowiedź taty poleciałem do jaskini. Szczerbatek ledwo się przecisnął do środka. Astrid poleciała za nami. Wichura miała ten sam problem, co mój smok. - Czkawka... ? Co się stało? -''' powiedziała Astrid troskliwie. - 'Ach... No bo... On chce pogadać o tym dlaczego tak późno wróciłem wczoraj do domu..., a ja nie mam najmniejszej ochoty z nim na ten temat gadać. Mam 20 lat! Nie jestem chłopcem, którego na każdym kroku się pilnuje! -' rzuciłem kamień w źródełko. -''' Czkawka... weź postaw się na jego miejscu. Co ty byś zdobił, gdybyś odzyskał swojego syna po 5 latach? - pocałowała mnie w policzek. Spojrzałem na nią i oparłem swoją głowę o jej obejmując ją ramieniem. - No wiem, no wiem... ale zrobił się taki nader opiekuńczy dopiero, gdy dorosłem, przestałem być ofrmą i udowodniłem, że ze smokami można w pokoju żyć. - westchnąłem. Astrid nie odpowiedziała, widocznie nie widziała co ma powiedzieć. - Czkawka, pamiętasz arenę? -''' Astrid przerwała ciszę. - 'Tą... na której zabijali smoki? '- uniosłem brwi. - 'Tak. Może zapytał byś tatę czy oddał by nam ją. '- spojrzała na mnie uśmiechnięta. - 'Spoko..., a po co? ' -''' Moglibyśmy tam tresować smoki, rozszerzać swoją wiedzę na ich temat. Wiem, że ty wiesz o nich wszystko dlatego, mógłbyś nas uczyć. -''' Świetny pomysł. '- uśmiechnąłem się do niej i wstałem. Pomogłem zrobić jej to samo. Nasze bawiące się dotąd smoki wyszły z trudem z jaskini, a my za nimi. Wskoczyliśmy na nie i polecieliśmy do wioski. Zachwycony pomysłem mojej dziewczyny błyskawicznie poleciałem ze Szczerbkiem do domu, zapominając, że Wichura nie jest tak samo szybka jak mój smok. Usiadłem na progu domu i czekałem ze Szczerbatkiem na nie. Smok wpychał łeb pod moją rękę. -' Wiem przyjacielu, że ostatnio Cię zaniedbuje. Przepraszam i obiecuję, że to się powtórzy.' - przytuliłem moją Szczerbatą Mordkę. Właśnie tata wracał do domu i wylądowała obok Astrid. - O tato... . Mam prośbę. - '''Hm..., a jaką? ' '- Czy mógłbym zająć arenę?' - A po co? '- Chcemy tam zrobić Smoczą Akademię. ' '- Dokładniej? ' - Będziemy tresować smoki i przyzwnyczajać do życia z wikingami. - tłumaczyłem tacie, a Astriś przyglądała się rozmowie bez słowa. ~ Trochę dzisiaj krótkie. :/ KTO ZGADNIE CO POWIE STOICK DOSTANIE DEDYK W FORMIE ROZDZIAŁU!! :P Hehehehe. ~ Noc poza domem. Perspektywa Czkawki Wyczekiwałem odpowiedzi taty z nadzieją, że się zgodzi. - Nie. - odpowiedział krótko. - Co? Dlaczego?! '- powiedziałem w tym samym czasie co Astrid. -' Może nam się jeszcze do czegoś przydać. - wzruszył tata ramionami. - Na akademię! '- krzyknąłem trochę zdenerwowany. -' Nie... . Na coś innego. Nie mogę narażać Cię synu na takie niebezpieczeństwo. - Pięć lat żyłem wśród smoków i ty mi mówisz, że to dla mnie niebezpieczne?! '- nie wytrzymałem. - '''O tym właśnie Ci mówiłem. '- zwróciłem się do Astrid. - 'Nie jestem małym dzieckiem!! '- krzyknąłem ojcu w twarz i zacząłem biec w stronę klifu. Szczerbatek biegł za mną, a raczej... obok. Nie odwracałem się w tył, byłem zbyt zdenerwowany. Ojciec jeszcze nigdy nie posunął się tak daleko. Usiadłem na brzegu klifu i wpatrywałem się w zachodzące słońce. Na plecach poczułem czyjeś dłonie. - '''Chciałbym być sam. - mruknąłem pod nosem. - Dobrze... . - powiedziała smutno Astrid i poszła. Oglądałem się za nią. Nie wiem czemu to jej powiedziałem, nie chciałem być sam, potrzebowałem jej. - Astr... - chciałem ją zawołać, ale nie dokończyłem. Nie było sensu jej już wołać, bo właśnie wchodziła do domu... Tak. Jej dom było widać z klifu. Ale ja potrzebuję jej pocieszenia! Pobiegłem w stronę jej domu, ale nie wszedłem przez drzwi. Tylko przez okno. Wdrapałem się na dach i przełożyłem nogę. Astrid siedziała smutna na łóżku. Przekładałem drugą nogę, ale zahaczyłem i przewróciłem się. Taaaa zawsze będę ciamajdą. Astrid odwróciła się i zobaczyła mnie na podłodze i Szczerbatka śmiejącego się w oknie. Podniosłem się i usiadłem obok niebieskookiej dziewczyny. Mój smok wlazł przez okno i położył się obok łóżka. -''' Myślałam, że chcesz być sam'. - mruknęła patrząc się na buty. -' Nie chciałem... . - powiedziałem obejmując ją ramieniem i całując. - '''Czyli... nie będzie akademii? - powiedziała zawiedziona. - Będzie. - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko - Ale... przekonasz go? ' '- Nie. '- No... to jak?' '- O nic nie będę pytał. '- ruszyłem ramionami. - A jeszcze jedno: czy ktoś wie o nas? '''- zapytała po chwili ciszy. - '''Nie i nie mam zamiaru na razie nikomu o tym mówić. No... może tylko pozostałym jeźdźcom przy "otwarciu" akademii. - przytuliłem ją. Skinęła głową. - Chodź na spacer puki jeszcze wcześnie. - powiedziałem i poszliśmy. Poza domem splotłem nasze dłonie i ruszyliśmy na spacer po plaży. Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą, nie było o czym. Chodziliśmy brzegiem morza trzymając się za ręce, a Astrid opierała głowę o moje ramię. Pocałowałem ją w głowę. - Dobrze, że Cię mam. I jako przyjaciółkę i jako dziewczynę. Mam z kim porozmawiać, wyżalić się... . Tylko ty mnie rozumiesz. '''- powierzałem, a ona się uśmiechnęła, gdy to zobaczyłem na mojej twarzy też zagościł uśmiech. Zaczęło robić się chłodniej, lato powoli dobiega już końca. Astrid drgnęła na mocny powiew zimnego wiatru. Objąłem ją, żeby było jej cieplej i poszliśmy do jej domu. Przed drzwiami zdjąłem rękę z jej ramion i weszliśmy do środka. - '''Dobry wieczór. - powiedziałem, gdy zobaczyłem panią i pana Hofferson w salonie. -''' Dobry wieczór.' - odpowiedzieli uśmiechnięci. - '''Mamo... może Czkawka u nas nocować? Pokłócił się z tatą i nie ma zamiaru wracać dziś do domu.' - powiedziała Astrid. Jakby czytała w moich myślach.... :o Pani Hofferson spojrzała na mnie. - Oczywiście. Zaraz przyszykujemy Ci pokój. '''- powiedziała i się uśmiechnęła. - '''To my na ten czas pójdziemy do mnie na górę. - powiedziała Astrid i pobiegła na górę, a ja za nią. Zamknęła drzwi do pokoju i usiadła na łóżku po turecku, a ja naprzeciwko niej siadając w ten sam sposób. - Skąd wiedziałaś o tym, że chciałbym dzisiaj tu nocować? - spytałem unosząc brew. - Aaaa... . Takie przeczucie. - uśmiechnęła się. Szczerbatek, który tu został i spał przez cały nasz spacer, właśnie obudził się i zaczął się łazić. -''' Tu jest moja morda. '- złapałem go za uszy i zacząłem ruszać w ten sposób jego łbem, a on wywalił język i zaczął pomrukiwać. Lubi on takie nasze zabawy. - '''Dzisiaj zostajemy tu na noc, przyjacielu.' -powiedziałem ustawiając sobie jego łeb, w taki sposób, żeby patrzył mi w oczy. Astrid, która przyglądała się całemu "przedstawieniu" zaczęła się śmiać, ja też i Szczerbo na swój sposób, który wszystko rozumiał. - Trochę możesz tatę przestraszyć tym twoim dzisiejszym zniknięciem. '- powiedziała Astrid głaszcząc Szczerbatka. -' Nie mam zamiaru z nim rozmawiać. - powiedziałem, wszystko jest mi obojętnie co sobie tata pomyśli. W tej chwili do pokoju weszła pani Hofferson. -''' Czkawka, pokój gotowy. '- uśmiechnęła się i wyszła z pokoju. - '''Szczerbo, wejdź do mojego pokoju przez okono i przynieś moją piżamę.' - poklepałem smoka, a on wybiegł i popędził do domu. Po kilku minutach był już obok. - Myślałem, że wyślinisz. -''' zaśmiałem się, a smok popatrzył na mnie wzrokiem: "Da się zrobić". Podrapałem go pod pyskiem. - 'Masz już jakieś pomysły? '- zapytała Astrid. - 'Na co? '- spytałem. - 'Akademiaaaa. ' -''' A... Jak ją zdobyć? '''- popatrzyłem się na dziewczynę. Skinęła głową. - '''Po prostu jutro zwołamy tam zebranie jeźdźców i ogłosimy też, że jesteśmy parą, żeby potem nie było nieporozumień i kłótni. - Oki. - uśmiechnęła się i ziewnęła. - Idź spać, jutro czeka nas pracowity dzień. - pocałowałem ją, a potem poszedłem ze Szczerbolem do pokoju nam przydzielonego. Astrid poszła się wykąpać, a gdy skończyła i poszła spać, ja udałem się wykąpać. Poszedłem do pokoju, Szczerbo smacznie już spał. Tylko...bez kolacji? Aaaa... Pewnie dlatego go tak długo nie było... Zjadał ryby z koszyka w moim pokoju. Uśmiechnąłem się i poszedłem spać. ~ Kochani, mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Zaczęłam pisać ter rozdział o 21:10, a skończyłam o 04:41. XD Ale spokojnie.... Spałam 6 h. :P Znowu wstałam o 3 i zaczęłam pisać drugą połowę rozdziału, a poprzednią o 21:10. No... Komentujcie. ^_^ Niestety nikt nie zgadł... Ale się rozpisałam na tej końcówce!! :D Bardzo dobrze pisze mi się te rozdziały słuchając TEGO fragmentu piosenki. Myślę, że równie dobrze będzie czytać. :) ~ Pierwsze zajęcia. Perspektywa Astrid -''' Szybciej Czkawka!' - krzyknęłam wskakując na Wichurę. Czkawka wybiegł z domu zakładając buta i wskoczył na Szczerbatka. Polecieliśmy na arenę, gdzie miało się odbyć spotkanie. Wszystkim powiedzieliśmy o tym 2 godziny temu. Oczywiście wódz nic nie wiedział o spotkaniu... bo byłaby klapa. Reszta jeźdźców już czekała. - '''Spóóóóóóóóźnieeeeeeni! '- Sączysmark podszedł do Czkawki i wyśmiał mu w twarz. -''' Mógłbyś nie pluć?' - przetarł twarz Czkawka. - '''Dzięki. Wiecie po co to zebranie?' - Ja nie, a ty brat? '''- zaśmiała się idiotycznie Szpadka. - '''No co ty! Pewka, że nie! - tak samo idiotycznie odpowiedział Mieczyk. Schyliłam się po kamień i rzuciłam Mieczykowi w głowę. Czkawka z trudem powstrzymał śmiech, tak jak ja, a reszta, tzn. Śledzik, Sączyk i Szpadka ryknęli śmiechem. - Dobra, spokój. Zanim dojdziemy do rzeczy chciałbym powiedzieć, że... '- zaczął Czkawka, a ja wsunęłam swoją dłoń w jego. Wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na naszych dłoniach. Wszystkich to znaczy moje i Czkawki też, smoki zajęły się zabawą, tylko Szczerbatek i Wichura stali za nami dumnie unosząc głowę. -' Na Thora! Jesteście parą! '''- krzyknął podekscytowany Śledzik i podbiegł nam gratulować. - '''A taką mi nadzieję dałaś! Byliśmy sobie przeznaczeni! - zdenerwował się Smark. Parsknęłam śmiechem opierając głowę o rękę Czkawki. Sączysmark zmarszczył brwi zakładając ręce na krzyż. No... i przez 10 minut była rozmowa o naszym związku... Czas przejść do rzeczy. - Ale nie po to zebranie zostało zwołane. Jak wiecie chodzi o akademię. '''- wtrąciłam. - '''Tak, chodzi o akademię. Będziemy tu tresować smoki, ale... mój tata nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. - tłumaczył już nie trzymając mnie za rękę, ale obejmując jedną ręką. - A to czemu? '- warknął zły Sączysmark. - '''Nie pozwolił na wykorzystanie areny na SA. '- Czkawka poruszył ramionami. -''' SA? Myślałem, że chodzi o akademię. - wtrącił Mieczyk. -''' SA to Smocza Akademia, baranie. '- i znowu rzuciłam kamieniem mu w głowę. - '''Astrid... spokojnie... . Czyli wszystko wiecie? '- uśmiechnął się Czkawka. - Taak. '''- powiedział Śledzik z Sączysmarkiem. Bliźniaki oczywiście nic nie rozumieją, ale to trudno. '''Perspektywa Czkawki - Na początek podstawowe ćwiczenia. - powiedziałem siadając na ławce. Astriś mojaa kochanaa usiadła mi na kolanach obejmując za szyję. - Jak uspokoić zdenerwowanego, spanikowanego smoka? Albo po prostu... zacząć się z nim bawić? - z kostiumu wyjąłem 4 garści smoczymiętki i rzuciłem jeźdźcą. - Pokazać. - wydałem polecenie, ale każdy jeździec stał nie wiedząc co ma zrobić. Zagwizdałem, a przede mną pojawił się Szczerbo. Przyłożyłem mu garść smoczymiętki do nosa i potarłem. Szczerbatek wystawił język i położył się na ziemi obok mojej nogi. -''' Teraz wy.' No... Zrobili. - '''Wiecie ile splunięć mają wasze smoki? Mój ma sześć.' - pogłaskałen Szczerbatka. -''' Wichura ma też sześć.' - powiedziała i przytuliła się do mnie Astriś. - '''Nasze też.' - Sączyk i Śledzik powiedzieli razem. A bliźniaki... Szkoda gadać. Oglądali się za muchą, która latała przed nimi. xD -''' A ile na przykład splunięć ma Wandersnok?' - zapytałem. Cisza... - '''To ja wam powiem. Cztery.' - A czemu Astrid nie wykonuje z nami ćwiczeń? '- zapytał oburzony Sączysmark. - '''Bo Astrid wykonywała te ćwiczenia rano ze mną. '- powiedziałem i pocałowałem moją dziewczynę. - 'Ble... Będą się teraz całować. '- Szpadka zasłoniła oczy rękami. - '''No wiesz... Są parą. - mruknął Śledzik. Uśmiechnąłem się, Astrid też. Zajęcia trwały tylko godzinę... żeby tata się nie domyślał czegoś, ale umówiliśmy się w nocy na kontynuację. - Myślisz, że nie wygadają? - spytała Astrid gdy wszyscy poszli. -''' Śledzik naprwno nie, ale co do Smarka i bliźniaków... -''' westchnąłem łapiąc ją za rękę. Dni robiły się coraz chłodniejsze. Dobrze, że mój strój do latania jest gruby i mi ciepło, w nocy nie zmarznę. Astrid też miała ciepłe ubranie, ale bluzka z krótkim rękawem raczej na jesień się nie nadaje. -''' Zimno Ci? '- zapytałem troskliwie, czując jak Astrid dygocze z zimna. Skinęła głową. Poszliśmy do jej domu, akurat zdążyliśmy na obiad. -' Mmm... Naleśniczki.' - uśmiechnęła się Astrid wchodząc do domu. Przed drzwiami puścilismy swoje ręce, nie chcemy przecież, żeby ktoś więcej się dowiedział. Na razie tylko jeźdźcy wiedzą. Pani Hofferson kazała nam siadać do stołu. Usiadłem naprzeciwko mojej dziewczyny. Mama Astrid położyła nam talerze z obiadem na stole. Wzięliśmy się od razu za jedzenie. Było przepyszne. Po zjedzeniu umyliśmy naczynia i poszliśmy do pokoju Astrid. Przez okno wbiegł Szczerbatek przewracając przy tym krzesło od biurka. - '''Och Szczerbatku... '. - zaśmiałem się razem z Astrid, a Szczerbatek usiadł przed nami robiąc swoją niewninną minkę. Podrapałem go koło wyrostków na głowie. Siedzieliśmy w pokoju Astriś jeszcze 10 minut, po tym czasie wsiadłem na Szczerbola. - Już lecisz? '- posmutniała. Pocałowałem ją w policzek. - '''Eh... Wiesz, ale widzimy się w nocy. -' puściłem jej oko i wyleciałem. 30 sekund i byliśmy w domu. Stanąłem przed drzwiami frontowymi i westchnąłem. Wszedłem do domu, a Szczerbatek za mną. -''' Czkawka...! '- powiedział złym głosem tata. Nie zwracając na to uwagi poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Zatrzasnąłem za sobą i smokiem drzwi. Wziąłem notes oraz ołówek i usiadłem ba łóżku. Zacząłem rysować śpiącego Szczerbatka, kiedy tata z hukiem wpadł do mojego pokoju. Przez niego wypuściłem ołówek. Upadł na podłogę i połamał się węgiel. - '''Czekam na wyjaśnienia! Gdzie byłeś?! '- krzyknął. -''' Gdzieś na pewno! Odwal się w końcu! - rzuciłem w niego popsutym ołówkiem i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Zły wyleciałem z domu. '~ Krótkie trochę... Eh... Mało czasu i wgl... Komentujcie i piszcie co najbardziej wam się w tym rozdziałe podobało. :) ~' Patrol. Perspektywa Czkawki Weź z takim ojcem żyj! Zwariować można! >.< Poleciałem do Astrid. Wszedłem do jej pokoju przez okno, a Szczerbatka zostawiłem na dworze, z Wichurą. Dziewczyna siedziała na łóżku i rozczesywała włosy. Usiadłem obok niej. - Coś się stało? -''' zapytała odkładając grzebień na szafkę nocną. - '''Znowu... - westchnąłem i zacząłem się bawić palcami u rąk. - Tylko nie mów, że się znowu pokłóciliście. -''' załamała ręce. Skinąłem głową. - 'Czkawka... Co się stało? '- zapytała łapiąc ręką moje dłonie. - '''Ja... rzuciłem w niego ołówkiem. XDD - Astrid przez chwilę miała poważną minę, ale po chwili wybuchła śmiechem, a ja z nią... mój śmiech po części był udawany. - Nie no ale tak na serio... '''- powiedziała gdy tylko przestała się śmiać. - '''Astriś no naprawdę. Zaczął krzyczeć, trzaskać, drzwiami i taka atmosfera w domu była... zła... no to mnie też opętała złość. - próbowałem ją przekonać. Złapałem ją za ręce i spojrzałem jej w oczy. Oczywiście ona się jeszcze śmiała. Zapadła cisza. - Mogę u ciebie spać? '- spytałem zmieniając temat. - '''Tak. Jasne. '- uśmiechnęła się. - '''Wolisz na podłodze czy łóżku? '- A ty gdzie będziesz spać? -' zapytałem. - Na podłodze. ' '- To ja też. - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. -''' A Szczerbo gdzie?' '- Na dworze z Wichurą. '- powiedziałem. Astrid uśmiechnęła się, a jej oczy zabłyszczały. Rozmarzyłem się... ale po chwili skręcałem się z bólu. Astrid pękała ze śmiechu. -' Auć... . Bolało... '- nie dziwić się skoro z pięści w brzuch dostałem. Po kilku minutach przeszedł ból i śmiech Astrid. - '''Aaaa ty serio chcesz iść spać? '- zapytałem opierając się o biurko. -''' A jest sens na 3 godziny? '- uśmiechnęła się. - '''W sumie... Nie.' - przyciągnąłem ją do siebie. Patrzyłem się w jej cudne jak niebo oczy, a ona w moje zielone. Nasze usta powoli zaczęły się zbliżać, aż w końcu zetknęły się w cudownym pocałunku. Cały świat przestał dla mnie istnieć... tylko ona... . Czasami nie mogę uwierzyć we własne szczęście, piękna Astrid jest tylko moja... . Pocałunek trwał już długo... ale mógłby trwać wieczność. Powoli zaczęło brakować nam powietrza. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie z niechęcią. Położyłem się u niej na łóżku, ona obok mnie. Objąłem Astriś ramieniem, a ona położyła głowę na mojej klatce piersiowej. Lezelismy tak w ciszy, aż w końcu Astriś usnęła na mne. Ja nie spałem, żeby nie przegapić lekcji w SA. Bawiłem się jej włosami..., gdy przez okno zobaczyłem cień Koszmara Ponocnika, a na nim siedzącego Wikinga, zobaczyłem też Grąkla i Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, a na nich kolejnych wikingów. Już trzeba lecieć. - Astriś wstawaj.... '- zacząłem szeptać i lekko nią poruszać w prawo i lewo. - '''Astriś... '- powoli zaczęła otwierać oczy. - 'Skarbie, lecimy do SA. '- Astrid uśmiechnęła się i z niechęcią wstała. Przeciągnęła się, ziewnęła. Podeszła do szafy, zabrała sweter i uchyliła drzwi do pokoju. Nasłuchiwała czy wszyscy śpią. Spali. Na palcach wymknęliśmy się z domu, wsiedliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy do SA. - 'Wreszcie pojawili się państwo zakochani. '- zmarszczył się Sączysmark. - 'A tobie nadal? Co Ci przeszkadza, ze jesteśmy razem. '- Astrid złapała mnie za rękę. -''' Tak się składa, że wszystko. - Smark odwrócił się do nas tyłem. Z trudem powstrzymałem śmiech. Poszedłem na środek areny i ze stroju wyciągnąłem notes, a z niego mapę, którą wcześniej oderwałem z sufitu. -''' Dzisiaj odbędą się patrole. Ja i Astrid polecimy na zachód i południe, w stronę Sanmtuarium. Sączysmark, ty polecisz na północ. A ty Śledzik, ty polecisz z bliźniakami na wschód.' - powiedziałem pokazując kierunki na mapie. Każdemu pasowało, a Śledzikowi nie musiałem mówić dlaczego musi lecieć ze Szpadką i Mieczykiem. Gdy omówiliśmy wszystko, ruszyliśmy w wyznaczone kierunki. Ja i Astrid lecieliśmy wolno. Powietrze zrobiło się ostrzejsze. Zimny wiatr zaczął wiać z północy, a z nieba zaczęły spadać pierwsze płatki śniegu. Uwielbiam zimę, ten specyficzny zapach... Wciągnąłem nosem powietrze, a razem z nim śnieg. Zacząłem kichać, a Astrid śmiać się. Zeszła z Wichury i usiadła za mną, na Szczerbatku. Wichura leciała cały czas obok. Astrid przytuliła się do mnie od tyłu. Mimo, iż miała sweterek to i tak trzęsła się z zimna. Przytulała się coraz mocniej. Przełączyłem Szczerbatkowi ogon na automatyczny, a sam odwróciłem się do Astrid. Przytuliłem ją, żeby nie zmarzła bardziej. Mnie powoli też zaczęło się robić zimno. Zrobiliśmy sobie postój w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Szczerbatek położył się na ziemi i rozwinął skrzydło, abyśmy się pod nim położyli. Chronił nas ciałem, żebyśmy nie zmarzli, a skrzydłem od śniegu. Wichura położyła się obok mojego smoka. Ponieważ śnieg padał całą noc, my na tak długo zostaliśmy w SS (Smocze Sanktuarium). Co jakiś czas Szczerbatek i Wichura zmieniali skrzydła, które chroniły nas od śniegu, raz skrzydło Szczerbatka, a raz Wichury. '~ Za 1,5 h kolejny rozdziaqł! :D ~' Niemiła niespodzianka. cz. 1. '''Perspektywa Astrid' Noc powoli mija, a ja leżę w objęciach mojego ukochanego, pod skrzydłami kochanych smoczków. Czkawka spał, tak samo jak smoki, które co chwila budziły się, by zobaczyć czy nic nam nie jest. Skoro mój chłopak śpi... to czemu ja też nie? Usnęłam. Obudziły nas rano Smoczątka, które zaczęły szarpać Szczerbatka za uszy, a Wichurę za ogon i skrzydła. Otworzyliśmy oczy i powoli wstaliśmy z ziemi. Czas wracać. Wsiedliśmy na swoje smoki i wróciliśmy na Berk, do mojego domu. Smoki zostały na dworzu. Czkawka przyniósł za mnie dwa kosze. Jeden z rybami dla Szczerbatka, a drugi z kurczakami dla Wichury. Weszliśmy do mnie do domu, przy stole stała mama układając talerze. - Dzień dobry. '''- przywitał się Czkawka. Mama tym samym mu odpowiedziała i przy stole położyła kolejny talerz, dla Czkawki. Szybko zjedliśmy omlety i wyszliśmy na dwór. '''Perspektywa Czkawki Chciałem iść do domu, nie potrafię żyć w kłótni z bliskimi. Pożegnałem się z Astrid i pobiegłem do domu, a za mną Szczerbo. Powoli otworzyłem drzwi do domu. Zastałem w salonie spokojnego ojca. - Cześć tato... - powiedziałem. - Dzień dobry, synu. - powiedział odkładając coś na stół. Nie wiem co to. Nie zainteresowało to mnie. - Musimy porozmawiać. - A o czym? - Synu, masz 20 lat i niedługo zostaniesz wodzem. Musisz znaleźć sobie żonę. '- mówił tata spokojnie, serce waliło mi coraz szybciej. - '''Zaprosiłem na wyspę kandydatki na twoją żonę. Dziś przypływają. '- gdy tata skończył zbladłem. - 'Żartujesz, tak? '- zaśmiałem się z nadzieją. -''' Nie. Dzisiaj przypływa 10 dziewczyn i 5 chłopaków. - oznajmił tata, na co mi szczęka opadła. Wybiegłem z domu, musiałem przecież powiedzieć to tym Astrid. Ledwo byłem w połowie drogi, gdy... - To ty jesteś Czkawka...? '''- usłyszałem obcy głos dziewczyny. Stanąłem i odwróciłem się. Za mną stało 10 nienajbrzydszych dziewczyn i 5 umięśnionych chłopaków. Byli niżsi ode mnie, ale za to lepiej zbudowanych. Stałem nieruchomo. - '''Tak, to ja, ale teraz muszę gdzieś iść. - powiedziałem i już chciałem iść do Astrid, ale jedna dziewczyna złapała mnie za rękę i zatrzymała. Skrzywiłem się i na nią popatrzyłem. Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie wychodziłam z domu. Chciałam z Czkawką spędzić trochę czasu, ale to co zobaczyłam po wyjściu z domu totalne mnie rozczarowało. Zobaczyłam 10 dziewczyn wokół Czkawki, a jedna trzymała go za rękę. Wyrwał swoją rękę z jej uścisku i spojrzał się w moją stronę. Gdy mnie zobaczył przecisnął się przez grupkę dziewczyn i zaczął biec w moją stronę. Odwróciłam się do niego tyłem. Perspektywa Natalie (jedna z kandydatek) Gdy Czkawka zobaczył jakąś blondynkę wychodzącą z domu wyrwał swoją rękę z mojego uścisku i pobiegł do dziewczyny odwróconej do niego tyłem. Chłopak bardzo mi się spodobał, zakochałam się w nim szczerze mówiąc od pierwszego spojrzenia na niego. Czkawka odwrócił niebieskooką blondynkę do siebie i złapał ją za rękę. Ten widok strasznie ukuł mnie w serce. Zrobiłam się zazdrosna, ale szybko się uspokoiłam, gdy zobaczyłam, że się kłócą. Ulga nie trwała długo... Zaczęli się przytulać. ~ Część druga za jakiś czas, ale napewno dziś. ;) ~ Niemiła niespodzianka. cz. 2. Perspektywa Czkawki Stałem i przytulałem tą jedyną. Zrozumiała, że nic nie łączy mnie z tamtymi. Złapałem ją za dłoń i poszliśmy do naszej jaskini, nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na nawoływania dziewczyn. Siedzieliśmy w tej jaskini do późna. -''' Przyjdziesz do mnie na kolację?' - spytałem Astrid, gdy wracaliśmy do domu. - '''Jasne. '- powiedziała i przytuliła się. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi do domu... zamurowało mnie. Szesnaście osób w naszym salonie: tata i goście. Powoli i niepewnie wszedłem do domu, a Astrid za mną. Usiadłem obok taty. Astriś obok mnie. Jeden z chłopaków, którzy przypłynęli na naszą wyspę obserwował uważnie każdy ruch Astrid, nie spuszczał jej z oka i robił maślane oczy do niej. Nie podobało mi się to. Skrzywiłem się i bacznie obserwowałem młodego Wikinga. - To są: Natalie, Emily, Elisa, Sarah, Nicol, Terra, Aisha, Victoria, Alexa, Jessica, Cam, Oliver, Victor, Ernest i Zack. - mówił tata wskazując kolejno. Ten co się gapił na Astrid miał na imię Cam. Nawet imię miał ode mnie lepsze! Posłałem mu wrogie spojrzenie i poszedłem na górę. Szczerbatek leżał w moim pokoju, na swoim legowisku i bawił się ogonem. Na mój widok uśmiechnął się, a ja nie zareagowałem. Położyłem się na łóżku, patrząc na ścianę i bawiąc się kompasem przy stroju, otwierałem i zamykałem go. - Czkawka..., wszystko gra? - spytała Astrid, wchodząc do mojego pokoju. - Nie. Widziałaś jak on na Ciebie patrzył? '''- zamknąłem po raz ostatni kompas, a Astriś położyła się obok mnie, oparła głowę o moje ramię i położyła swoją dłoń na mojej klatce piersiowej. - '''On mnie nie obchodzi. Liczysz się ty. - pocałowała mnie w policzek. - Ale mnie obchodzi i jestem... '''- zagryzłem wargę, gdy pomyślałem i Cam'ie. - '''Zazdrosny. O tego lepiej zbudowanego, ładniejszego ode mnie... Nawet imię ma lepsze. - dokończyłem i westchnąłem. - Ty się dobrze czujesz? '- powiedziała z wyrzutem. - '''On jest ochydny! I... gruby. Czkawka, ja nie pokochałam Cię ze względu na wygląd. Prawda, jesteś bardzo, bardzo przystojny, ale liczy się charakter. '- tymi słowami dodała mi otuchy. Przytuliłem ją mocno. -''' Kocham Cię. - szepnąłem. - A ja Ciebie nie. '''- wzruszyła ramionami. Pobladłem. - '''Idioto... Oczywiście, że Ciebie też kocham. - zaśmiała się. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Zszedłem na dół i wyniosłem do salonu kosz ryb. -'Szczerbatek!! '- krzyknąłem i usiadłem na kanapie. Uśmiechnięty smok z wystawionym językiem zeskoczył z piętra i wylądował obok mojej nogi. Zaczął wyjadać ryby z kosza. Wszyscy goście stanęli na równe nogi i odskoczyli w tył. Czarny smok błyskawicznie zjadł ryby wlazł na kanapę i położył się na mnie. - Szczebr... Szczerbo... Złaź. -''' zaśmiałem się łapiąc powietrze. Wstałem i wytarłem ślinę mojego smoka. Podszedłem do kredensu w kuchni, zabrałem dwie szklanki oraz sok i poszedłem do mojego pokoju. Wesoły Szczerbatek skakał po wszystkim w domu i biegł za mną na górę. '''~ Z góry was przepraszam! Obiecałam, że next miał być wczoraj, ale Ci co śledzą mojego fb wiedzą co się stało. A potem tak mi internet zamulał, że fb włączał mi się 10 minut! Nie mogłam nic na internecie zrobić. Przepraszam jeszcze raz i dziękuję za 209 komentarzy! Nie sądziłam, że dojdzie do aż tylu! <3 Mam już pomysły na następny rozdział! Wy to umiecie motywować. ;* ~ Zazdrość i trudna rozmowa Perspektywa Czkawki Późno rano wstałem. Astrid siedziała u mnie do północy, tak samo tamci na dole. -.- W podskokach zbiegłem na dół po kosz ryb dla Szczerbatka, a sam dla siebie na śniadanko wziąłem kromkę chleba i wyszedłem na dwór. Odwiedziłem Pyskacza w kuźni. - Dzień dobry. '''- powiedziałem przeżuwając chleb. - '''Smacznego. - odpowiedział Pyskacz, wycierając pot z czoła. Skinąłem tylko na podziękowanie, bo nie wypada mówić z pełnymi ustami. - Słuchaj... chciałbyś swojego smoka? W Sanktuarium jest idealny dla ciebie. - powiedziałem gdy tylko połknąłem. -''' Zastanowię się.' - odezwał się robiąc miecz. - '''A swoją drogą... Dlaczego wyrabiasz te śmiercionośne narzędzia? Nie atakują przecież smoki. '- powiedziałem i ugryzłem kolejny kawałek chleba. - A mam jakąś inną robotę? Pewna osoba z pewnymi gadami się tu pojawiła i nam atakujące smoki wystraszyła. - Ej! -''' skrzywiłem się. -''' Według Astrid i Śledzika moje pojawienie się na tej wyspie wyszło wszystkim na dobre. Ja tylko myślę, że na każdym kroku każdemu przeszkadzam. '- zawołałem Szczerbatka i poleciałem z nim nad ocean. Lecieliśmy nisko, tuż nad taflą wody, z niesamowitą prędkością. Woda pod nami uciekała, widać było żyjące w niej stworzenia morskie. Zrobiliśmy obrót i wzbiliśmy się pionowo wysoko w powietrze. Mój kochany smoczek wywalił podczas lotu w górę język, a ja.... W pewnym momencie zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka, który był w pionie i szybko machał skrzydłami lecąc w górę. Spadałem w dół, bardzo szybko. Przerażony Szczerbo próbował mnie dogonić, ale niestety... Rozwinąłem skrzydła od stroju i sam poleciałem. Spokojny już smok leciał pode mną w tym samym tępie co ja. Gdy wylądowaliśmy na Berk ledwo zdążyłem zdjąć hełm, który zawsze zakładam podczas naszych lotów, gdy dostałem z pięści w brzuch. Syknąłem z bólu. - '''To za to, że mnie tak nastraszyłeś. Myślałam, że się zabijesz spadając ze Szczerbatka, a ty nagle sam lecisz. '- oddech Astrid był nierówny, naprawdę się wystraszyła. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i namiętnie pocałowałem. Nie obchodziło mnie już to, że ktoś może nas zobaczyć. Najwyższy czas to powiedzieć wszystkim, bo ja już nie mogę tego trzymać w tajemnicy. Astrid po pocałunku spojrzała na mnie i się uśmiechnęła, ja też. Zapiąłem swoje "skrzydła" i złapałem Astrid za rękę. Poszliśmy na spacer. Każdy przechodzień na nas się gapił. Nie zwracaliśmy na to uwagi, póki... właśnie póki. Póki przed nami pojawiły się Natalie, Nicol i Victoria. Wywróciłem oczami i razem z Astrid obeszliśmy je, ale... przed Astrid pojawił się Cam. Wyrwał jej rękę z mojego uścisku i ją sam ujął. W jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki. Astrid totalnie nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Ja oczywiście wiedziałem, ale nawet ona nie miała siły wyrwać swojej ręki. Założyłem ręce na krzyż i skrzywiłem się. Cam nie zwracał na to uwagi. Astrid zaczęła się szarpać. - '''Myyy już podziękujemy.... - pociągnąłem Astrid w tył i jej ręka jakimś cudem się wysunęła. Rzuciłem wrogie spojrzenie Cam'owi i poszliśmy z Astrid do naszej jaskini. Jej ręka była cała czerwona. Usiadłem na dużym kamieniu w jaskini, a Astrid usiadła mi na kolanach i zaczęła masować rękę. - Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć... '- spuściłem wzrok i powiedziałem nieśmiało. Naprawdę trudo było to powiedzieć, nie przechodziło mi przez gardło... '~ Buhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! :p Zostawiłam was w napięciu. xD Może dzisiaj niext jak ładnie poprosicie.... :3 ~ Prezent Perspektywa Czkawki Astrid trochę się przestraszyła. - Bo.... Jak poszłaś i goście też.... tata kazał mi się umówić z Natalie. '- przełknąłem głośno ślinę. -' ZGODZIŁEŚ SIĘ?! - błyskawicznie wstała z moich kolan, a jej delikatna twarz przybrała wściekły wyraz. - Skąd! '- trochę też zacząłem się denerwować. - '''Serio? Myślałaś, że się zgodzę?! W życiu bym się nie zgodził na randkę z inną! Tylko Ciebie kocham! '- złapałem jej twarz dłoniami i pocałowałem. -''' Powiedziałem tacie o nas. Zrozumiał i już nie naciskał. - Będzie kazał wyjechać im? - zapytała z nadzieją. - Nie wiem. Ale chcę, żeby ich już nie było, bo zaczynają mnie wszyscy już wkurzać. '''- usiadłem i oparłem głowę na kolanach. - '''A najbardziej zależy mi, żeby Cam stąd zniknął! - A czemu Ci tak na tym zależy....? - zapytała i zrobiła słodką minkę. *.* ^.^ -''' No bo zazdrosny jestem! I to bardzo.' - wstałem i spojrzałem na nią. Podeszła do mnie i założyła swoje ręce na mojej szyi. Oparłem swoją głowę o jej, a ona się przytuliła. Staliśmy tak kilka minut. -' Idziemy polatać?' - zapytałem po chwili ciszy. Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła mnie za rękę z jaskini. Zawołaliśmy smoki i ścigaliśmy się wokół Berk. Było przy tym dużo śmiechu i wpadek. Ile razy Astrid przeze mnie spadła z Wichury. ;p I ile razy została przeze mnie uratowana. ^.^ Heh. Bohater. :-] Powoli minął tydzień od mojego pozostania na Berk... Zaczął zbliżać się ten dzień, w którym mija równy tydzień mojego związku z Astrid. To był cudowny dzień! Wkurzający goście opuścili Berk i obchodziliśmy z Astrid tygodnicę. Nakarmiłem swojego smoka, zjadłem śniadanie i pobiegłem do kuźni Pyskacza. Cały dzień tam przesiedziałem, no... może nie cały, ale większość. Tego dnia unikałem Astrid, co sprawiło jej przykrość sądząc po minie. Możliwe, że myślała, że zapomniałem, skądże! Pamiętam i to doskonale. Wykonałem z żelaza piękne serce (bez fałszywej skromności oczywiście) o wielkości ok. 3 cm. Nie było zbyt duże i ciężkie - o to właśnie mi chodziło. Gdy skończyłem serduszko, wziąłem kilka nitek i splotłem je razem, a do nich przymocowałem serce. - '''Co stary... spodoba jej się? '- spytałem Szczerbatka, który siedział koło mnie i przypatrywał się uważnie wszystkiemu. Mój kochany smok wydał z siebie warknięcie i uśmiechnął się. Podrapałem go za uchem. - Noo... Jeszcze trzeba tylko zrobić ładne opakowanie. - powiedziałem i zacząłem rozglądać się po kuźni. Znalazłem małe, kolorowe pudełeczko. Nadawało się idealnie. Jeszcze raz obejrzałem bransoletkę i schowałem ją. Poszedłem do domu dać kolację Szczerbatkowi, gdy wyszliśmy z kuźni było ciemno. Potem ja zjadłem z tatą kolację i poszedłem do domu Astrid. Zapukałem. Otworzyła mi Pani Hofferson. Warto dodać, że o naszym związku, w sensie z Astrid, wie tylko tata i jeźdźcy. Poszedłem na górę i zanim wszedłem do pokoju, schowałem pudełeczko za plecami. Otworzyłem drzwi. Zobaczyłem smutną Astrid, siedziała na łóżku ze spuszczoną głową. Starannie zamknąłem drzwi i usiadłem obok mojej dziewczyny. Od razu podniosła głowę i na mój widok się uśmiechnęła. - Z okazji naszej tygodnicy. - dałem jej pudełeczko i pocałowałem ją w policzek. Otworzyła prezent, wyjęła go z pudełka. - Jest cudna! '- jej oczy zabłyszczały. Rzuciła się mi na szyję. - '''Dziękuję... . Myślałam, że zapomniałeś. '- z jej oczu wypłynęła łza. Nie wiem czy to łza szczęścia, czy smutku... może nawet ta i ta. Pocałowała mnie w policzek i wsunęła bransoletkę na rękę. Uważnie ją oglądała, przekręcała. - 'Sam ją zrobiłeś? '- uśmiechnęła i spojrzała się na mnie, a w jej oczach pojawiły się skaczące iskierki. Miałem pewność, że mnie kocha, bo zawsze, gdy na mnie patrzy iskierki w jej oczach skaczą, a jak odwraca wzrok na kogoś innego - iskierki gasną. W moich oczach może zobaczyć to samo. -''' Cały dzień ją robiłem tylko dla Ciebie i z myślą o Tobie. '- przytuliłem ją. - '''Ja nigdy nie zapomniał bym o tobie. '- gdy to powiedziałem na twarzy Astrid zagościł szeroki uśmiech i rumieńce. '''~ Na żadnym blogu nie było tygodnicy itd... ! :D Możliwe, że teraz pojawi się na innych jak ktoś ściągnie mój pomysł. :p A ja wam się podoba rozdział? :)~ Pierowgiiii! :3 Perspektywa Astrid To co zrobił było słodkie. <3 Byłam przekonana, że Czkawka o tym zapomniał, a tu unikał mnie dlatego, żeby coś takiego dla mnie zrobić. Cały dzień mu to zajęło. Nawet ze Szczerbatkiem nie latał, tylko ze względu na naszą tygodnicę. ;3 Pocałowałam mojego chłopaka i przytuliłam go, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. '- Dziękuję. '- wyszeptałam, a on przytulił mnie mocniej. - Muszę iść. Nie chcę kolejnej kłótni z tatą... i jestem zmęczony. '''- ziewnął i wstał. Westchnęłam. Czkawkuś pocałował mnie i wyszedł. Przyjrzałam się raz jeszcze bransoletce i poszłam się wykąpać. Przebrałam się w koszulę nocną i rozplotłam warkocza. Położyłam się na łóżku, zasnęłam z myślą o Czkawce. Rano wstałam wcześnie, jak na mnie. Była 8.15. Nigdy tak nie wstaję, no chyba, że trzeba. Powoli postawiłam nogi na podłogę, przeraziłam się patrząc w lustro. Wyglądałam jak wiedźma! Włosy miałam strasznie potargane. Chwyciłam szybko grzebień i rozczesałam je. Bardzo bolało, ale... ale czego się nie robi, żeby wyglądać ładnie, a już tym bardziej, żeby pokazać się Czkawce w ładnym stroju. Szybko zaścielałam łóżko, uczesałam mojego ulubionego warkocza na bok i ubrałam się w to co zwykle. Oczywiście założyłam też bransoletkę od Czkawki. Zbiegłam na dół na naleśniki polane czekoladą i wyszłam nakarmić Wichurę. Pobiegłam następnie do domu Czkawki. Zapukałam. Otworzył mi wódz i zaprosił do środka. Przywitałam się z nim. - '''Chcesz herbatę? - zapytał wódz wchodząc do kuchni. - Poproszę. - uśmiechnęłam się siadając do stołu. Po kilku minutach wrócił wódz z herbatą i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. -''' Wódz wie już o mnie i o Czkawce, prawda?' - zapytałam dmuchając na herbatę. -' Tak, gdyby nie powiedział mi tego 4 dni temu to miał by randkę z Natalie.' - powiedział. Odruchowo dłoń ścisnęła mi się w pięść. Wzięłam łyka herbaty i poszłam na górę, do pokoju Czkawki. Spał sobie tak słodko... Nie chciałam go na razie budzić. Usiadłam przy jego biurku, na którym leżał notes Czkawki. Zaczęłam go przeglądać. Było w nim pełno szkiców smoków, a także moich, nawet tych sprzed 5 lat. Uśmiechnęłam się. Zamknęłam notes i odwróciłam się w stronę łóżka. Wstałam i przykucnęłam obok. Zaczęłam smerać Czkawkę po policzku. Powoli otworzył oczy, ziewnął, przeciągnął się i wstał. Założyłam mu ręce na szyję. Słodko wyglądał w spodniach od piżamy, bez koszulki i w potarganych włosach. ;3 Położył swoje ręce na mojej talii i pocałował mnie. Pocałunek trwał długo. - '''Dzień dobry.' - uśmiechnęłam się spoglądając w górę, na jego zielone, cudne paczadełka. ^.^ - No heeej. - odwzajemnił uśmiech. Podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął strój. Wygonił mnie z pokoju. :< Zeszłam na dół, wodza już nie było. Usiadłam na kanapie i czekałam. Wkrótce mój książę (xp) raczył się zjawić. Poszliśmy do kuchni. - Robimy pierogi? - uśmiechnęłam się i dałam Czkawce z łokcia w bok. - Na śniadanie? '''- złapał się za bok. - Jest 11:30. - zmarszczyłam się. - '''Przydałoby się obiad gotować. - zaśmiał się i oparł o blat. - A z czym te pierogi? - zapytał. - Z truskawkami. '''- uśmiechnęłam się i sięgnęłam po mąkę. Czkawka przygotował resztę. Stanęliśmy obok siebie przodem do blatu. '''Perspektywa Czkawki Sięgnąłem do worka z mąką i mojego białego palca wytarłem o nos Astrid, a ona garścią mąki rzuciła mi w twarz, a potem ja. I tak rozpętała się bitwa na mąkę. XD Wytraciliśmy cały worek mąki, a kuchnia była pokryta grubą warstwą bieli, tak jak i my. Drzwi do domu się otworzyły i do kuchni wszedł tata. Staliśmy jak słupy. - Synu... - złapał się za głowę. -''' Pierogi robimy.' - zaśmiałem się, ze mną Astrid. Tata odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do twierdzy, a nasza dwójka wybuchła większym śmiechem. Przyciągnąłem Astrid do siebie i mocno przytuliłem. - '''Wygląda na to, że nie zrobimy tych pierogów. Bez mąki. ' - Trzeba było nie zaczynać. - wystawiła mi Astrid język. ~ Śledźcie fb ! Wszystko jest tam o rozdziałach itp!~ '"Astrid..."' Perspektywa Czkawki Zaśmiałem się i poszedłem się wykąpać. Musiałem dobrze umyć włosy, ponieważ, gdyż brązowe stały się białe. Gdy wróciłem do kuchni, połowa jej była już posprzątana. Teraz biała Astrid poszła się wykąpać, a ja zacząłem sprzątać drugą połowę kuchni. Dziesięć minut i kuchnia lśniła. - Fiu, fiu. '- zagwizdała Astrid wchodząc do kuchni. Uśmiechnąłem się i westchnąłem ze zmęczenia. -' Ej... A będą jeszcze lekcje w SA? - zapytała opierając się mi na ramię. -''' Nie wiem. Tata zaczyna coś podejrzewać...' - powiedziałem gładząc ją po włosach. Potem poszliśmy polatać. I tak minęło nam pięć miesięcy... Po co opowiadać o tym czasie skoro nie wydarzyło się nic szczególnego? Tylko wymusiłem od taty arenę i przy tym pokłóciłem się z nim dwa razy. Z Astrid jestem już od ponad pięciu miesięcy i na razie układa nam się dobrze. c: Każdy Wiking na Berk ma już swojego smoka, wszyscy wiedzą już o związku moim i Astrid... . -' Sączysmark! Dałbyś już spokój! Minęło pięć miesięcy! '- usiadłem na ławce w SA i zacząłem wyrywać sobie włosy. -' No, ale kiedy sprzątnąłeś mi Astrid sprzed nosa! '- a ten znowu swoje. - '''Sączysmark!!! '- wszyscy jeźdźcy, razem ze mną, krzyknęli chórem. Smark obraził się, wsiadł na Hahokła i poleciał. - Jeden kłopot z głowy. - uśmiechnął się Śledzik. - Kłopot! -''' parsknąłem. - '''Kłopotem jest to, że mam zostać wodzem. Nie umiem, nie chcę! - Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie i popchnął pocieszająco głową. - Czkawka, prędzej czy później musisz nim zostać. - usiadła koło mnie Astrid i przejechała mi ręką po plecach. -''' Ale nie teraz! 5 miesięcy temu wróciłem do normalnego życia i nagle mam zostać wodzem. Nie chcę!' - oparłem łokcie na nogach, a głowę na rękach. Moja dziewczyna westchnęła i złapała mnie za rękę, a następnie prowadziła mnie nie wiem gdzie. Poszliśmy na drugi koniec wyspy. - Ty mi pokazałeś jaskinię. Teraz moja kolej pokazać coś tobie. - uśmiechnęła się i odgarnęła ręką liany. Wejście prowadziło na plażę. Była o niezwykła plaża - świeciła się na blady róż, a morskie fale obijały się o piasek, tworząc przy tym pianę. Na plaży leżało dużo muszelek i kamyków. Usiedliśmy na piachu. ''Teraz... Teraz, albo nigdy. Potem to może być za późno. -''' Astrid... Bo... J...ja... '- głos zaczął mi się łamać, nie mogło mnie to zatrzymać. Z kostiumu wyciągnąłem, małe, czarne pudełeczko, które noszę ze sobą od jakiegoś czasu. Uklęknąłem przed Astrid. - Czy zostaniesz moją żoną? Jesteś dla mnie naprawdę wszystkim... - serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić, wyczekiwałem odpowiedzi. -' Na Thora... Czkawka.... Tak. Tak!' - z jej oczu poleciała łza szczęścia. Rzuciła mi się na szyję, a ja odetchnąłem z ulgą. Wsunąłem jej pierścionek na palec i poszliśmy szczęśliwi do mojego domu. '~ Wasze miłe komentarze przywróciły mi wenę i chęć do dalszego pisania. Dziękuję, że jesteście ze mną. ;*** ~''' Halley Perspektywa Czkawki Astrid, jeszcze zanim wyszliśmy z jej pokoju pobiegła do szafy i zabrała marynarkę. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i trzymając się za ręce zeszliśmy na dół. - Dobrana z was para. '''- powiedziała uśmiechnięta pani Hofferson. - '''Nie można wymarzyć sobie lepszego zięcia. - po słowach pana Hoffersona zarumieniłem się. - Dziękuję. '''- powiedziałem nieśmiało. - '''Przyjdziecie? - Astrid zapytała rodziców. -''' Jakbyśmy mogli nie przyjść? '- uśmiechnęła się pani Hofferson i wyszła z mężem. - '''To co? My też idziemy? '- uśmiechnąłem się i spytałem moją narzeczoną. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, a ja ją namiętnie pocałowałem, po czym udaliśmy się do twierdzy. Był bardzo mroźny wieczór. Wiatr był tak silny, że Szczerbatka latającego z usztywnionym ogonem zwiał wiatr i smok wpadł do kuźni. Wszystkie narzędzia wypadły przez okna i drzwi. Pobiegłem z Astrid w stronę kuźni i gdy zobaczyliśmy Szczerbatka leżącego pół na stole i pół na podłodze, zasmialiśmy się. Smok warknął i wybiegł z kuźni do twierdzy. Wiało tak mocno, że trudno było utrzymać się na nogach. Poszliśmy za śladem mojego smoka i pobiegliśmy do twierdzy. Gdy otworzyliśmy drzwi, wszystkie rozmowy, śmiechy i tańce zamarły. Wszystkie oczy skupiły się na naszej parze i słychać były ciche szepty: "Czy to Astrid?", "Jaka piękna i dobrana z nich para.", "Stoick nie mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszego syna i synowej". Złapałem dłoń mojej narzeczonej i podeszliśmy do mojego taty, który stał w centrum sali, miał on ogłosić nowinę. - Ludzie! Zapewne kilku z was wie już o najnowszej nowinie na naszej wyspie. Mój syn oświadczył się naszej Astrid! '- gdy tata wypowiedział te słowa, zaczęły się wiwaty i zaczęli się zbiegać do mnie i do Astrid z gratulacjami. Było ich tyle, że Szczerbatek musiał przed nami stanąć, bo jeszcze trochę i zostałaby z nas plama. Przetrwaliśmy gratulacje i życzenia, w końcu przyszedł czas na tańce. Całą noc przetańczyłem z Astrid, to była najlepsza noc w moim życiu. Szczerbatek i Wichura - jako jedyne smoki zostały wpuszczone do twierdzy, bawiły się i biegały wokół mnie i Astrid. (...) - '''Szczerbatku... Zostaw! '- krzyknąłem na smoka, który zciągał mnie za nogę z łóżka. - 'Jestem zmęczony! Sam polataj. '- powiedziałem przestawiając smokowi ogon na automatyczny. Szczerbatek warknął, a po chwili leżałem na ziemi. -''' Wiem, że rano zawsze latamy, ale daj trochę odpocząć... '- smok nie dał za wygraną. Musiałem z nim się przelecieć. Po powrocie do domu tata chciał ze mną rozmawiać, bałem się trochę szczerze mówiąc... -' Synu... '''- zaczął tata, gdy tylko usiadłem naprzeciwko niego. - '''Wiem, że ty i Astrid jesteście świeżo po zaręczynach i chcielibyście spędzić trochę czasu razem, ale... to nie może czekać. Musisz opuścić na miesiąc wyspę. To bardzo pilne, synu. Musisz lecieć na wyspę Halley. - Co? Dlaczego!? - nic nie rozumiałem. - Wódz wyspy Halley, Dergo ( głupie imię, wiem xDD ) wie o tym, że ty doskonale znasz smoki. U nich walka ze smokami też się zakończyła i chcieliby z nimi żyć tak jak my. Wytrenujesz im smoki. '- A Astrid może lecieć ze mną?' '- Nie, tylko ty i Szczerbatek. Czkawka, to tylko jeden miesiąc.' '- Tylko jeden miesiąc! Tylko miesiąc! '- walnąłem z całej siły pięściami o blat stołu. - Tato! Ja nie wytrzymam. - Czkawka! Musisz! Obiecałem już Dergowi, że przylecisz! '- Tato, a ty wiesz wgl jak dostać się na tą wyspę? A ty wgl wiesz ile się tam leci? Nie! A ja wiem, bo zanim jeszcze tu zamieszkałem, wtedy kiedy ze Szczerbatkiem świat zlatywałem mijaliśmy Halley, stąd, aż tam jest 5 dni drogi na północ! ' '- Lecisz i koniec tematu!' - wściekłem się. Walnąłem pięściami w stół, że aż podskoczył. Wybiegłem z domu trzaskając drzwiami, a Szczerbatek biegł za mną. Usiadłem na klifie. Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie wychodziłam z domu, gdy przebiegł Czkawka, a za nim Szczerbatek. Wiedziałam, że Czkawka nigdy nie przebiega obok mnie bez przywitania, musiało być coś nie tak. Pobiegłam za nim. - Czkawka..., coś nie tak? - zapytałam łapiąc go za ramię i siadając obok niego, a nasze nogi zwisały z klifu. Mój narzeczony westchnął głośno. - Tak...kłótnia z tatą... '- spuścił głowę. -' O nie... O co znów poszło? - westchnęłam. - M-Mam lecieć na miesiąc na wyspę Halley. - czyli co...? Opuszcza mnie, czy ja też lecę? Perspektywa Czkawki Strasznie ciężko mi było z myślą o tym, że ją zostawiam. Miała coś powiedzieć, ale... - Mam tam lecieć i koniec kropka, nie mam wyboru. A najgorsze jest to, że nie mogę Cię zabrać. Próbowałem tatę przekonać, ale nic z tego. Tylko ja i Szczerbatek, nikt więcej. '''- strasznie ciężko było mi też to powiedzieć. Astrid milczała. - '''Wylatuję jutro. - powiedziałem. Siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy do późna. (...) Z niechęcią zszedłem na dół następnego dnia. Wszystko juz spakowałem i byliśmy gotowi do drogi. Teraz najgorsze co może być - pożegnanie z Astrid. Wyszedłem na dwór, a tu cała osada zgromadziła się wokół domu, żeby mnie pożegnać. Szukałem wzrokiem Astrid, ale jej nie było. Wszyscy już powiedzieli co mieli powiedzieć i poszli do swoich domów. Spuściłem głowę i już miałem siadać na Szczerbatka, gdy przybiegła Astrid. Rzuciła mi się na szyję i zatoneliśmy w długim i głębokim pocałunku. Z oczu Astrid leciały duże krople łez Ta chwila pocałunku nie mogła trwać wiecznie. Tata kazał mi lecieć. Astrid się przytuliła do mnie jeszcze raz i odeszła krok w tył. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka, powoli wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Dopóki nie straciłem Astrid z oczu machałem jej na pożegnanie, a ona mnie. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy, które próbowałem powstrzymać. To pożegnanie było najcięższe w całym moim życiu. - Przed nami pięć dni drogi, mordko. - powiedziałem łamiącym się głosem. Byłem blisko wybuchu płaczu, jednak powstrzymałem się. Otarłem ręką oczy, a smok wydał z siebie pocieszające warknięcie. Poklepałem go i przyspieszyłem lot. Minęło pięć dni i Szczerbatek postawił łapy na wyspie Halley. Zdjąłem hełm i schowałem go do torby, po szym ruszyłem ze smokiem do twierdzy, w której zapewne znajdował się Dergo. Otworzyłem ledwo drzwi, a wokół mnie pojawiło się pięcioro dziewczyn w moim wieku. Nie były brzydkie, ale z pewnością nie dorównywały Astrid. Wpatrywały się we mnie i robiły 'słodkie' oczka. Z trudnością przeszedłem przez ich grupkę i podszedłem do wodza wyspy. - Jestem. '- powiedziałem do wodza. - '''Czkawka! Jak się cieszę, że już jesteś! Mam nadzieję, że moje zaproszenie nie przeszkodziło Ci w niczym ważnym u was, na Berk. '- powiedział z uśmiechem Dergo. - '''Właściwie to... tak. Jestem świeżo po zaręczynach, wczoraj było przyjęcie, a tu gdy chciałem pobyć trochę z narzeczoną, tata każe mi wylatywać. - powiedziałem sięgając do torby przy siodle Szczerbatka u wyciągnąłem rybę dla smoka, a dla siebie bułę. -''' To bardzo przepraszam...' - wódz się zaczerwienił. -' Chciałbym ją zobaczyć... Masz jakiejś jej rysunki czy coś?' -' Mam notatnik w większości jej portretów, na których wygląda jak żywa. '- powiedziałem i znów sięgnąłem do torby po notatnik, który podałem Dergowi. Przeglądał je z podziwem. Było też wiele rysunków Szczerbatka, który właśnie podrzucił mnie łbem do góry, a dziewczyny, które nie spuszczały ze mnie wzroku zasmiały się. -' Na pewno jesteście zmęczeni. '- powiedział Dereg oddając mi notatnik, który od razu schowałem. Skinąłem głową, a wódz Halley odprowadził nas do swojego domu. Było już późno. Szczerbatek padł śpiący obok mojego łóżka i od razu zasnął. W przeciwieństwie do niego nie mogłem spać. Byłem zmęczony i to bardzo, ale nie mogłem zasnąć. Ciągle krążyły mi w głowie myśli o Astrid... Już za nią tęsknię... '''Perspektywa Astrid' Siedziałam tego wieczoru na klifie i obejmowałam nogi rękami. Wpatrywałam się w księżyc, w tą samą stronę leciał Czkawka. - Wygląda na to, że ten miesiąc okropnie się wydłuży... ~ Ogłoszenia parafialne! xD ''' '''Wasze opko wróciło, ale nexty nie będą już tak często jak kiedyś... :( Ale radujcie się! A... i wiele osób pytało o moją stronę na fb: wszystkie linki znajdziecie na mojej stronie :) Nwm kiedy next, ale liczę na to, że nadal będziecie komentować moje opowiadania, a nawet bardziej za to, że wróciłam. ♥ ~ !!! ZAWIESZONE !!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania